


Alexander Lightwood

by TheVagabond



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mentionings of sexual content, Rated M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabond/pseuds/TheVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was terribly wonderful, evenly exhausting, yet such a heavenly bliss that Magnus couldn't find it in him to stop. It seemed anytime Alec drew near, Magnus had to kiss him. It was an unbreakable habit that Magnus wished he'd get over. Sure, the beginning of relationships held some burning fire that made the other person irresistible, but Magnus and Alec had been together for awhile now, why was he still acting this way? Alec still stole all of the breath in Magnus' lungs, and still surprised Magnus with new information on himself, and still had Magnus yearning and craving his touch and kiss; like a blissful drug Magnus couldn't let go of this tranquility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Alright. I've been recently advised that it would be wise to set up a warning at the beginning of the story, so I shall. This is your warning, there is sexual content, adult language, and excerpts from the author of_ The Mortal Instruments herself.   
  
No that terrible television series is NOT where my inspiration derives, it stems from the imaginative words of the book. Please don't ask me if this is based off that stupid T.V. series. No, it is NOT be based off that. No thanks.  
  
This is strictly a fan fiction made explicitly for the readers entertainment. By all means I do not own these characters nor do I own the original story. For the marked chapters that I shall list now {The first (1) the second (2) the fifteenth (15) and the final (16)} stories are all based off of other minds. The first, second and final are excerpts taken from Cassandra Clare herself, the fifteenth chapter is from the book but my take on how the scene might've played out through a different point of view.  
  
Onto the more hard to handle things. There will be strong language as well as adult situations. I will NOT write out a graphic intercourse scene, but I shall imply that it did so occur. The strong language will feature many of the modern curse words flung around today.   
  
There will be no further warnings, and no need for trigger warnings, there are not any chapters I feel it necessary to write out trigger warnings. No self mutilation, drug or alcohol abuse, family abuse, domestic violence, or anything else that might upset a person.  
  
This is my only warning, I do hope you'll enjoy the stories I have set out. They came from my imagination {Aside from a designated few} and are very well done. I've taken time on this story and hope very much that you'll comment or heart it. Alec and I are my FAVORITE pairing! I love you Alec if you're reading this~  
  
I'd like to put down the accounts of everyone who is featured in this story and allowed me to manipulate them.  
  
[Ragnor Fell](https://www.quotev.com/GreenPeaPod)  
  
[My love Alexander Lightwood](https://www.quotev.com/TheDarkArrow)  
  
[Raphael Santiago](https://www.quotev.com/TheTrueVampireKing)  
  
[Jace Herondale](https://www.quotev.com/TheGoldenNephilim)  
  
[Clary Fairchild](https://www.quotev.com/JacesLover)  
  
[Isabelle Lightwood](https://www.quotev.com/FearTheWhip)  
  
  
I think that's it. Anyways, enjoy the story. This has been a message provided to you by the fabulous glitter Warlock himself, Magnus Bane.**  
  
**Whoops I forgot one!**  
  
[Seymour? Sherlock? Sam? I think it might be Simon. I don't know, Something Lewis.](https://www.quotev.com/NerdGuy)  
  
Okay, NOW I'm done. Enjoy the story everyone!


	2. I Wish I Weren't So In Love With You

Magnus Bane was many things: he was a hero, a Warlock, a man of honesty- but he _wasn't_ ashamed. Of anything ever, that is until he laid eyes on the ebony haired cerulean eyed Shadowhunter boy. Alec seemed to go against everything with Magnus, he pushed Magnus past boundaries that Magnus didn't even mind. Magnus had had many loves in the past, he'd never go as far to claim a soul-mate, because rarely did he feel so compelled. Just as all things came, they went as well, and normally nobody stayed with Magnus until the very end. It was a fact Magnus learned to just understand. He couldn't hold onto everything for forever, and that held the same applied rules for Alexander Lightwood. Or so Magnus told himself.  
  
The issue was that Alec had convinced himself that Jace was meant to be his, and that made Magnus  _only_ a quick way to get rid of the consuming thoughts. Magnus rolled sideways in his bed, clutching the blanket closer to himself. He'd gotten up, showered, and dressed awhile ago, but he couldn't find the energy to get up and take care of daily matters. He wasn't exactly content lying here thinking of Alec- but it felt better than forcing himself to  _not_ think about Alec. At some point he had to face the facts and listen to all his thoughts. Alec  _believed_ that he was in love with Jace, but it was unrequited, unnecessary, impossible, and just a far off dream. It was something that couldn't  _ever_  come true.It was a fabrication that Alec had conjured up and clung to on a daily basis, it drove Magnus mad.   
  
Part of him screamed to break it off with Alec, he was so interested in Jace that he was basically  _using_  Magnus for the moment. But every time Magnus is faced with his azure stare, it breaks his confidence and provides him with pieces of himself he's never seen- and having been alive for over 800 years, that was a surprise to him, he was certain he'd already known all about himself, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Seeing Alec gaze at himself the way he does gives Magnus the reassurance that Alec cares, that maybe Alec doesn't love him and will  _never_ love him the way Magnus loves Alec, but Alec still cares. He isn't using Magnus selfishly, and isn't purposely trying to hurt Magnus, he's just lost and confused and conflicted, and Magnus can help him even if it  _is_  only momentary.   
  
Chairman Meow purred at the bedside, lifting himself onto his hind legs as he clawed gently at the bedspread. Magnus normally paid much attention to the Chairman when he was alone in the house, but today he still hadn't so much as even stroked the gentle feline, it must've upset the poor cat. "What?" Came Magnus' hoarse reply. "I'm simply sleeping."   
  
Chairman Meow gazed up at his owner with an accusatory glare, sitting back on his haunches and waiting for Magnus to lather him with attention. "Fine. I  _lied_." He huffed slightly, grumbling under his breath. "I was thinking of Alec again." Sitting up, he allows the sheets to tumble off of him, catching around his feet as Chairman leapt up onto his lap. Meowing lightly, he presses and rubs himself against Magnus's chest, begging for a quick scratch on the ear or _something._ Magnus obliged, lowering his hand absent-mindedly to stroke at the kittens soft head. Again his mind was bombarded with thoughts of Alec, memories reminiscent despite Magnus not wanting them anymore.  
  
 _Magnus stood before his mirror, eyes narrowed at his form. There was something off, something unattractive and unnatural. Something that made Alec not fall hopelessly in love with him either. Magnus grit his teeth, fingers furling into fists as he glared away from his own reflection. He was a Downworlder, one with hideous catlike eyes. That had to be it, Alec didn't like his eyes. Pained, Magnus forces himself to re-look upon his features. His eyes were now glassed over with fresh unfallen tears, but he stared into them anyways, longing to look like a normal person._ 'maybe Alec would love me then' _his mind taunted him, filling his heart with unbearable sadness.  
  
He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Alec, its not what Alec was looking for. Alec wouldn't approve if he saw Magnus like this, he'd be furious with him, he might even leave completely, and Magnus couldn't have that. Again he glared into his eyes, his disgusting demons mark. It HAD to be the reason. He always used to enjoy his eyes, he knew for a fact that nobody else had them, but now he was beginning to second guess that. It didn't matter if he looked up spells, he'd never find one to hide his demons mark, aside from a glamour, but that won't work on Alec. He STILL had to see Magnus' ugly curse, no matter what, Magnus couldn't hide that from him. He glared at his reflection, suddenly hating his complexion as well, and his hair, and his shape, features everything. None of him was good enough for Alec, at least that's what he'd planted into his brain. It wasn't confusing as to why Alec didn't love him back, Magnus was hideous, he had an awful personality and those damn eyes. They were the worst, Magnus wondered how upset Alec would be if Magnus just cut them out....  
  
There was a timid knock against the door. "Magnus? Are you okay?" Magnus quickly began wiping away the tears, hissing as he reapplied his make-up and forced a smile. Swinging open the door, he smiles to Alec standing curiously before the door. "I haven't seen you in a few days, when did you arrive?" Alec shifted uneasily on his feet. "Oh, just a few minutes ago. Have you been crying?" Alec reached out to Magnus, but Magnus carelessly swiped his hand away. "It's the makeup honey, sometimes it gets in your eyes. That stuff stings." Eyes, Magnus doubted he'd ever fully accept his own now._  
  
Magnus could recall that day vividly, he'd been so distraught when he'd realized that he was so deeply in love with Alec that he found himself to be painfully inadequate. His gaze swept across the room to the dimly lit bathroom, his eyes snapping away as soon as he saw it to instead gaze out at the living room. He didn't want to remember that painful memory, so instead he allowed himself to succumb to a new memory.  
  
 _The boy leaned gently against Magnus, face buried in the crook of his neck. Magnus relished in this attention, hands soothingly stroking the frazzled Shadowhunters hair back, and lips pressing gentle yet meaningful kisses to his temple. 'I love you' was choked in the back of Magnus's throat, and it took all his willpower to not speak the words aloud and frighten off the boy. Alec wasn't ready, not yet, he was still conflicted over his feelings of Jace. Instead, Magnus allowed the moment to carry on and proceed in the way Alec had planned it. Alec let out a soft sigh, his breath tickling the nape of Magnus' neck, sending delightful shivers down his spine. "Magnus?"  
  
"Hmm?" Magnus hummed, eyes remaining closed.   
  
"You... I mean- us. Will it..." Alec struggled with his words, a frustrated sigh slipping past his lips as he sought out a way to put it.  
  
"Shh." Magnus hushed the boy, tilting his face up before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now's not the time, wait until you're ready." Alec looked at him gratefully, placing his head back against Magnus' shoulder. "Thanks." He breathed, but this time Magnus remained silent, fighting his own tongue to not utter out the three words that could make or break a couple._  
  
The memory wound itself around Magnus's trachea, constricting breath. It had taken all from Magnus to _not_ tell him then, the only thing holding him back was fear of losing all of Alec in general. His hand unconsciously had paused in his ministrations to the Chairman, and the kitten huffed and displayed it's discomforts through rowdy meows and gentle urging paws. Magnus, dazed, quickly began petting the cat again, his own catlike eyes gazing out across the room. Again, another memory flooded into Magnus's line of vision.  
  
 _"Hey Magnus."  
  
Alec entered into the kitchen where Magnus was leaned over a counter eating a small bowl of vanilla flavored yogurt. He poised the spoon before his mouth, a careless smile lifting up his lips at the sight of the young Shadowhunter. "Yes dear?" He drawled, playing the pet-name off as a simple joke rather than a meaningful title. Magnus was good at that, upholding a cool exterior whilst silently dying within. Desperately he wanted to hear the boy refer to him as something other than just 'Magnus' or 'him' or completely disregard a title and just say 'hey' or 'you', but he couldn't complain- Alec wasn't with Magnus for something like that, he was looking for a simple thing to keep his mind off of JACE. It irritated Magnus to think of the blonde boy- how lucky he was to have gained the affections of Alexander Lightwood, only to toss it out like it was meaningless- Jace, Magnus believed, was unworthy of Alec's courting. Magnus quickly placed the spoon in his mouth to hide the scowl as Alec came to rest beside him. Magnus enjoyed seeing Alec simply enter his house without permission, he liked the thought of Alec being overly comfortable with him.  
  
"I was wondering about us again."   
  
"Mmm?" Magnus hummed from around the spoon, averting his eyes. He knew he could speak, act and look like he didn't care- but his eyes would blow everything away, they held too much emotion, and it was too difficult to swallow. "Yeah. I was thinking... You aren't too attached right?" Alec eyed him closely, his gaze lingering on Magnus for far too long in his own taste, normally he wouldn't discern himself when Alec stared, he'd be flattered if anything, but Alec was analyzing him, he was examining every part of him to be sure that in no way was Magnus falling in love with him, even though the sad truth was that he already HAD fallen in love with Alec.  
  
Magnus shrugged carelessly, pulling the spoon from his mouth. "Nah, I'm fine. I've been in many relationships Alexander, this is absolutely no different or any more or less significant than many others. Why-" Magnus trained his gaze on the black clad Shadowhunter. "Do you want to end, whatever this is?" Magnus didn't know what to call it, he'd wanted to refer to Alec as his boyfriend for quite some time now, but Magnus was too afraid he'd scare Alec off again. Instead he patiently awaited Alec's response with baited breath, hopeful that maybe Alec would decline that.  
  
Alec shook his head shortly, abruptly leaning in to place a gentle, chaste kiss against the Warlocks lips. "No." He murmured breathlessly. "No, I don't." _  
  
Magnus closed his eyes and allowed his senses to relive that moment the strong scent of ichor had played off of Alec's skin, meshing horribly with the strong scent of vanilla yogurt, but Magnus hadn't cared then and still didn't care now. Having Alec near him, whether he'd just slayed demons- and stunk from their foul smelling blood- or had shown up right after showering, any moment with Alec was deeply appreciated, and every moment was remembered. It's what made this relationship so painful. Magnus doubted that Alec thought of the Warlock more than the  _perfect blonde parabatai_  when he reached home. It was selfish of Magnus to want him to though. Alec was already dealing with fearful feelings for one male, Magnus wouldn't want the weight of his true feelings to crush Alec into fleeing. He was a very skittish boy.  
  
A knock on the door drew Magnus out of his comfortable leisure, beckoning him to it. Alec hadn't visited in days now, and Magnus had began to worry, but that couldn't be Alec at the door. Hope brimmed up Magnus's chest and instantly he rushed to seize up the doorknob, tripping over the blankets and then his cat in the process. Never would Magnus allow  _anyone_  to see him this clumsy and uncoordinated, it wasn't like him, but the thought of Alec made Magnus fill too highly with a happiness that he knew Alec didn't share in. Righting himself at the door, he brushes his fingers through his soft, silky hair- hair of which he'd refused to put into spikes this morning- and pulled up his cursed black leather jeans, which in hindsight he'd regretted pulling on anyways, before he tugged down his loose hot pink T-shirt with the words 'BITE ME' scrawled along the front in multiple glittery colors. Grasping the doorknob gently, he inhales a sharp breath before pulling it open. Before him stood the very core of all his thoughts, standing nervously all clad in black was Alexander Lightwood. A sluggish smile teased its way up Magnus's lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "You have a key."   
  
Magnus stated by way of greeting as Alec blushed darkly before lowering his head. "Yeah I know. I-I forgot it at home." Magnus' catlike eyes narrowed slightly. By ' _forgot_ ' he simply meant ' _hid somewhere to convince himself that Magnus hadn't ever given him a key because this_ wasn't _a serious relationship_ '. Magnus held back his inquiry on the hidden rather than forgotten key and stepped aside to allow Alec in. Alec smiled thankfully before scooting inside nervously. Magnus shut the door gently, fearing that a loud noise might frighten the young Shadowhunter too much, before padding barefoot to the couch. Leaning against the armrest, he smiles lavishly to Alec, fluttering his glitter covered lashes teasingly. "So what brings you to my lovely abode?"   
  
"Lovely abode?" Alec looked awkward, standing over by the door still as he arched a brow at Magnus.   
  
"Okay, magnificent abode." Magnus amended with a sly smirk. Alec shrugged before moving to sit on the opposite side of the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes briefly. A pain stricken look crossed over his face, and instantly Magnus wanted to soothe his pains away. Sliding off the arm of the couch, he quickly scoots next to the boy, gingerly placing a hand atop his arm. "Alexander." He whispered, feeling that name held so much more than the simple 'Alec' did. "You can talk if you want, I won't tell anyone anything."   
  
Alec, however, already knew this was true. A perk to seeing a Downworlder was that it didn't  _matter_ what they'd say to Shadowhunters, they're words basically held no meaning. But as Alec peeked open his eyes to gaze at the elder male beside him, he couldn't find that way of thinking more wrong even if he tried. Magnus, Alec believed, held more truth and interest behind his words that it would be foolish of a Shadowhunter  _not_  to believe him. "It's just Maryse. Ever since she's found out who Jace's-" Alec focused on the wall as Magnus forced himself to relax just at the mention of the blonde Shadowhunters name. "-Real father is. It's making everyone tense, you know. So I went to take a walk, and I wasn't too focused on where I was going and then..." He allowed his voice to trail off, glancing towards Magnus cautiously.  
  
"And then your attraction to me grew far too large to ignore?" Magnus finished for him, a sly smirk spreading across his features.  
  
Alec simply nodded, trying to cover his blush, glancing away again. "I feel stressed at most places... But I don't feel that here."   
  
' _Yeah._ ' Magnus agreed silently. ' _Because I'm not pressuring you into returning the feeling or at least acknowledging me as a possibility.'_ The thought drove Magnus mad, but he wouldn't voice his concerns, not while Alec had come here seeking refuge. Tenderly Magnus stroked his finger along Alec's arm, Alec leaning into the touch as if he hadn't been touched in days. "I know. It's okay. We also  _don't_  have to talk about it." Raising a bejeweled hand he cups Alec's chin delicately, and before the boy can protest, he places a simple kiss against his lips. At least he'd  _intended_  for just a gentle kiss, but just as he always had, he melted into Alec carelessly, all thoughts breezing out the window.   
  
Magnus was first to breakaway, leaving Alec looking slightly disappointed. ' _I love you.'_ Magnus yearned to say the words again, his eyebrows furrowing in contemplation. Instead he drew the boy against him, allowing Alec to bury his face against Magnus's chest. ' _Not now.'_  He scolded himself. ' _Not while he has so much on his mind. Just as I always do, I must bite my tongue and simply hold him.'_ Alec's arms slithered tightly around Magnus's waist, hands splayed out against his back, and fingers tracing gentle circles over the fabric of his shirt. "Magnus?" He asked, voice nearly muffled by the shirt.  
  
"Yes darling?" Magnus returned, gently placing a kiss against Alec's head as his own arms wrapped around him to draw him closer.   
  
"Thank you." Alec breathed, eyes closing as he slipped into a deep comfort, all tension fleeing his body. Magnus simply smiled, closing his own eyes as well. It didn't matter if Alec wouldn't ever reciprocate, or if those words would always be painfully poised at the tip of his tongue, just having parts of Alec was enough, just being able to love him unconditionally and give that love without pressuring him felt like enough for Magnus. Magnus Bane was many things, and he was certain he'd always be this hopelessly in love with Alexander Lightwood.


	3. How To Say 'No'

Magnus Bane wasn't supposed to fall in love, he  _definitely_  wasn't supposed to fall for the black haired insecure Lightwood boy. There had only been four dates now, and Alec was scheduled to show today for another one, unless Magnus declined. It's all he had to do, say 'no'.   
  
His feet carried him along through the apartment, crossing the foyer over to the kitchen. His eyes slowly flicked over his surroundings.  _Why am I here?_  He pondered, turning to exit the kitchen. He held his hand in a tight grasp, palms sweating from his grip. This time, he paused in the bathroom, eyes also scanning the area. Nothing stuck out; this left him flustered. Spinning around he stalks off, allowing his mind to wander as he came to a halt inside his bedroom. Magnus wasn't ever one to be bored, nor impatient, nor nervous, or worried. He was always calm and collected, but now he felt about ready to yank out his hair or scream to the heavens.  
  
Alec was always late, it was his style, he'd show up half an hour late and then apologize immensely. Magnus had grown  _accustomed_  to it. Alec being late wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Magnus  _knew_ he'd be late, that he could  _feel_  his presence in the building, and that he couldn't seem to be entertained when Alec wasn't around. It was unnerving that every dream he had was taken up by those blue eyes, and every spare thought he had was given to the boy; it had gotten bad enough that he couldn't look at anything without thinking of Alec, or wondering how  _his_  day was going. Just the thought of Alec being alone with Jace was enough to envelop Magnus in jealous fury, he couldn't  _stand_  it anymore. He  _had_  to break it off with Alec, he  _had_  to end this.   
  
It was torturous, it consumed Magnus, it made him weak, vulnerable, open, and unprotected; it was like staring down the edge of a cliff then gladly jumping knowing your parachute was broken. And it felt  _so_  good. Like a drug, slowly killing him but making him feel better before the end. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth he bites down hard enough to draw blood, the pain subsided too quickly though. Alec instantly flooded into his mind, taking the pain away, and his only chance to  _not_  think about the Shadowhunter. Magnus was infuriated by now. Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip to stop the bleeding he makes a rash decision: He was  _not_  going on anymore dates with Alec.   
  
Just as the thoughts concluded themselves, there was a knock on the door, beckoning Magnus to answer. Magnus drew himself upright, prepared to say the words he'd practiced briefly. ' _It's not you, it's me. I can't see you anymore, I'm just so conflicted. We can still be friends.'_  Simple enough. Or at least he promised himself it would be. Grasping the doorknob tightly, he sucks in one last readying breath before yanking it open. Alec stood there, eyes flicking around nervously before landing back to Magnus. He held tightly in his grip a bouquet of brightly assorted flowers, weathered down from Alec's obvious rush to get here. He took one look at Magnus and frowned slightly. "You hurt yourself. Here."   
  
Before Magnus could begin his speech on how he needs to end this, Alec moved forward. In only a matter of seconds Alec's lips were over Magnus', a gentle loving kiss that stole all of Magnus' thoughts. He felt a shudder roam through his body as Alec gently trailed his tongue over Magnus' bottom lip, then he was gone. Magnus stared, momentarily baffled, at Alec's form. Alec simply smiled, tracing his thumb over Magnus' lip. "Better?" He asked slightly, handing over the tattered flowers to Magnus. Magnus couldn't remember what he was previously going to say, and instead nodded, tossing the flowers onto a nearby chair. "Y-Yeah, um. Ready to go?"  
  
~~~~  
  
This was it, Magnus would tell Alec that he couldn't keep seeing him. It was ridiculous to keep trying. One problem that poised itself was the fact that Magnus was immortal, he'd never die, but Alec would. Very soon compared to Magnus's lifespan. That thought made an uncomfortable tightening clench within his chest and made his heart race faster until the point he couldn't envision it any longer. His mind spun as he failed to reel himself back from Alec, Alec made miraculously difficult things to happen. Magnus would feel things he hadn't felt for years- centuries really since Camille was the last- like how he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly without  _something_  of Alec's that carried his scent around, or his only good dreams now held Alec, or how he bought that damn coffee machine just to make Alec smile. But Magnus  _still_  couldn't have the satisfaction of publicly referring to him as 'boyfriend'.   
  
That word, it used to be so insignificant in the past, just something he'd fling about because he knew the other person didn't care just as much. But now it felt prominent to get to that level of the relationship, Magnus could feel his heart quiver just at the thought of saying that to Alec. ' _Well this is my BOYFRIEND Alexander Lightwood'_  rather than ' _This an acquaintance of mine, Alec. A Shadowhunter with whom I have no deeper interactions'_. It upset Magnus that Alec seemed so... So... So  _disgusted_  with the realization that who he was dating- more like  _what_  he was dating- was the very thing his kind sought after to kill. The very thing his own  _parents_  joined a group to blindly kill. Magnus knew  _exactly_  what his parents would say- Magnus had already had a near fatal run in with Maryse and Robert Lightwood before, and he very much wasn't looking for another- they'd be furious if they saw him dating a Downworlder, a  _man_  Downworlder just to make matters worse. And unfortunately for Magnus, he wasn't more important than Alec's self image.   
  
Magnus pushed from his seat again, he was restless. It was a chilly night in New York, and Magnus would kill to have Alec rested in his bed with him. But Alec said he couldn't spend the nights because he'd have to be gone early mornings before anyone detected his absence. Pulling at his sleeves, he grumbles. He refused to get changed into pajamas at the moment, he was still debating leaving the house. He was dressed anything but practically: all his earrings hooked through his ear, each finger adorned with heavy golden rings, silver bracelets jangling on his wrists, and a plain velvety black choker wrapped tightly around the base of his neck; he'd done all his make-up, smoldering black eyeliner, silvery white eye-shadow, and silver glitter falling from the edges of his eyelashes. His skin complexion was already perfect with how caramel and smooth it looked so he didn't bother applying anything for that. There was no need to gel his hair up and instead he allowed it to fall nicely down and frame his face, faded sliver and golden streaks entwined through strands, and a white black speckled feather hung from the left side. He wore a loose cut off grey shirt with the sleeves slipping off his shoulders and sparkling diamonds engraved at random places, underneath- to cover his abdomen- he had a form fitting tight black tank top. The tank top was tucked under and inside the waistband of his boot-cut faded black jeans topped off with a golden, sparkle bangled, heavy belt that slid off his hips on one side. His feet were covered with his classic buckle up combat boots, prepared to stomp on many faces if needed.   
  
He paused at his fifth rotation of the house at the door. He  _should_ go out. He should leave, party, get wasted, and kiss other people. It's not like Alec had his heart set on Magnus, it was just a fling right? Agreeing silently with his words he hastily grasps the doorknob and yanks the door open, but stops dead in his tracks. Before him stood, the always black clad, Alexander Lightwood. His hand was raised as if he were about to knock, and a soon as he caught Magnus's stare he blushed lightly. Now was Magnus's chance, he just had to tell Alec that they couldn't do this. This  _wasn't_  a relationship, it was a one-way thing that Magnus couldn't handle. Alec was dragging him along until he could fully accept himself, if Alec couldn't even admit it to himself how could Magnus  _ever_  believe that Alec could admit it to  _anyone else?!_  He couldn't, the sad broken truth was just that, Alec couldn't ever love him. His trying wasn't getting Magnus far from devastation. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you were going somewhere."   
  
Alec blushed fiercely, turning his gaze downward, it caused Magnus's heart to break. "W-Well. You would. If you  _called._ " But Magnus doubted he'd have told Alec he was going out, it was an impromptu thing for himself as well. "Y-Yeah..." Alec agreed sheepishly, his eyes looking anywhere but at Magnus. The sight was pathetic, obviously Alec wanted to see Magnus. ' _and he HAS. He's looking isn't he?!'_ But Magnus couldn't conjure up enough hostility to  _want_  to tell Alec off.   
  
Magnus sighed sympathetically, pushing open the door wider. "Get in here Lightwood." Alec gazed curiously to Magnus, his fingers nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. "N-No, you have  _plans._ I-I don't want to impose o-or-" Magnus chuckled lightly to himself, gripping the front of Alec's shirt and tugging him close. "Don't make me beg you Alexander."   
  
Before Alec could reply Magnus crashed his lips down into the smaller boys, Alec's face darkening considerably. Magnus unclenched his fingers from Alec's shirt, slithering the arm under Alec's and up to tangle his fingers through his hair. Alec slowly melted into the kiss, his arms reaching up to tangle through Magnus's own hair. Magnus used his other hand, still clutching the front door, to close said door. Wrapping his arm around Alec's waist he splays his fingers along the small of Alec's back, drawing him deeper into the apartment. Magnus couldn't describe what it was like to kiss Alec, he tried desperately to focus on the kiss itself rather than the euphoric bliss that entailed, but that was like littering a place with diesel fuel and telling a fire to only stay on 50% of that fuel, it was impossible; and the second Alec's lips touched Magnus' the flames erupted. Sharp tendrils of that fire raced through Magnus's body and left him hungry for more each time it passed, it would leave him wanting all of Alec, or he would burn up too quickly and tire out. Either way the flames would consume him and he wouldn't try to fight them either.   
  
At some point they ended up in the bedroom, Alec gaining a more dominant edge to him as Magnus slammed the door open so they could tumble through it. Alec pulled back, shoving Magnus down onto the bed with a wicked grin. Magnus felt his heart flop and stomach tighten as all his breath vanished. Magnus climbed further back on the bed as Alec tore his own jacket off, crawling into the bed back to Magnus. They drew close enough to feel each other's breath and body heat, but Alec wouldn't close the distance yet. Magnus could see Alec's muscles tense through his tight black cut off shirt, his eyes lidded as he fought to regain focus. During the moment Alec realized he didn't  _care_  that he wasn't focused. Using one hand, he presses it to the back of Magnus's head, pressing him closer as he crashed his lips down into the Warlocks. Alec crawled between Magnus's legs, other hand leaned on the bed to stable himself. Meanwhile Magnus's hands brazenly trailed along Alec's arms down his chest then back up again, memorizing the contours of his muscles through the shirt and the rapid stuttering beat of his heart within his chest. Alec growled deeply and bit down harshly at Magnus's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Magnus felt his mind blank at Alec's sudden burst of confidence, it was unlike Alec's usual behavior, shy and unpracticed, this was demanding and absolutely certain of what he wanted. It piqued Magnus's curiosity. Pulling back, Magnus lifts a hand to cup Alec's face, thumb gently trailing out to trace the outline of Alec's already abused lips. " Alec." He spoke, more huskily than he'd intended. "What's wrong?" He asked, softer now.   
  
Alec's eyes widened and suddenly his burst of lust faded from his eyes. Instead, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss against Magnus' lips, his fingers untangling from his hair to gently cup his face. Magnus drew him down closer until he was lying back against the bed. Again the kiss broke, and Alec rolled off of Magnus, staring up at the ceiling almost distraught. "I don't know. I've been sad, and I can't tell why." Magnus nodded, drawing Alec over to face him. For Magnus, being this close to Alec was everything, though for Alec it was just distraction. Again, Magnus felt his chest tighten, but he fought through it to tangle his own fingers through Alec's soft hair, eyes gazing into Alec's with a display of plaintive calmness. Magnus could feel this relationship being as tangible as the bed they were lying on at the moment, but for Alec, it was languid. Slow and deliberate, something that could capture his mind and take it off of  _Jace._  Magnus ignored the burning sense of anger at the thought but brushed it aside. Right now Magnus had Alec in his arms, it didn't matter. "Don't think about it, it'll all clear up in the future."   
  
Magnus placed two gentle kisses against Alec's eyelids, pulling him closer. Alec buried his face into Magnus's neck, breathing him in and relaxing until he was basically boneless. Magnus knew he should really tell Alec to leave, that Magnus didn't  _want_  to be involved in these issues, and that Alec should just ask  _Jace_  for answers; but instead Magnus buried his nose into Alec's hair, falling into a peaceful slumber. He'd just tell him in the morning.  
  
~~~~  
  
Magnus stared blankly at the wall, glaring at the many chips and dents from a lifetime of partying. Just the thought of parties reminded Magnus of his first run-in with Alexander. He could recall how obviously out of place the Shadowhunter felt, his azure eyes wide and cautious, untrusting of everyone and anyone who approached him. It was endearing, and just another reason for Magnus to feel furious with himself. He was  _supposed_ to break it off with Alec, and instead he'd fallen harder. Magnus closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of a reason- any reason- to stop seeing Alec. Sure, it was irritating to fall for someone still hung up over another man, but Magnus couldn't imagine walking away now. Although, he'd tried, it always ended with him apologizing. Even in his dreams he couldn't seem to pull off leaving the bright eyed boy. Magnus released a heavy breath as he pushed himself out of his seat and out the door.   
  
Magnus couldn't ponder his thoughts from a sitting position, it left too much thinking time. Instead he'd have to walk to try and take his mind off of it. Leaving the house, he strolls along the crowded streets of Brooklyn, breaking off at a nature spot. There weren't as many people congregated here, so Magnus felt it perfect to walk through. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his grey coat, he grumbles. Why was he still so focused on Alec? Why was Alec so important, and why couldn't Alec just _love_  Magnus?! Magnus knew that that thought was why he was so upset. Alec didn't love Magnus, and Magnus didn't know how to break up with Alec, it wasn't possible. It infuriated him. Every time he got worked up enough to do it Alec would show up with his sweet and endearing self and Magnus would crumble.   
  
As if the universe were conspiring against the Warlock, Alec showed up. More like, Alec crashed into Magnus, knocking him down instantly. "Alec?"   
  
"Not now!" Alec looked furious, and as if he didn't actually  _know_  that he'd fallen on top of Magnus.  
  
Alec sat up, straddling Magnus' hips as he swiftly pulled out his bow, his hips grinding deeper into Magnus from the movement- but Magnus stifled a groan, Alec said 'not now'-locking an arrow into place he shoots it out at a running demon with perfect aim and precision. The demon crashed into the ground harshly before melting back to its home place; but Magnus couldn't care less. Here above him was a sweat soaked panting azure eyed Shadowhunter boy, straddling his hips like a champ. It was more than Magnus could take. Magnus reached up to grip Alec's hips tightly, a smirk tugging up his lips. "Oh, but  _I_  think now is the most perfect time Alexander." Alec glanced down and blushed darkly at the realization of the position he had thrust himself in. "M-M-Magnus! I-I-I-"   
  
Magnus wasn't in the mood to have his heart tugged on by Alec's shy nature; gripping the back of his head he pulls him down to steal a deep, yearning kiss. Alec made a noise of disapproval before the bow slid from his grasp, clattering down to the floor, his hands planting at either side of Magnus's head as he sank deeper into the kiss. Magnus pulled back hastily only to trail his tongue along the side of Alec's neck, earning a surprised gasp from him followed by a moan. Magnus bit down hard against the sensitive skin, Alec shivering and groaning above him. Sliding his hands up from his hips, he pushes Alec's shirt up to trace his fingers delicately against his spine. Again Alec whimpered as he angled himself to get closer to Magnus, the heat building up between them rapidly as Alec began breathing heavier than before; Magnus tracing his teeth over his collarbone only to suck and kiss at where his pulse berated from within. "M-Mag-" He interrupted himself with a moan, his fingers curling into a tight fist. But all good things ended, and this one unfortunately did so too quickly in Magnus's eyes. Alec regained realization and quickly shoved Magnus down into the pavement, rolling off of him to catch his breath. "Magnus! We're in public!"   
  
That one line reminded Magnus of the fact that Alec hadn't come out publicly yet, and Magnus was just that distraction still. Magnus had every nerve to tell him who cares, or to leave and never return. But Magnus couldn't bring himself to it, he gazed upon Alec longingly, a loving sense welling up in his chest, suffocating the breath from his lungs. Standing up, he offers a hand down to Alec. "Then let's get  _out_  of public." Alec blushed crimson as he took Magnus's hand and allowed the Warlock to lead him back to his loft. Magnus was certain that  _one_  day he'd possibly be able to break it off with Alec, sever this attraction, but for now Magnus still didn't know how to say no. At least not to Alec, but the longer he tried to convince himself he  _wanted_ to say no, the more he began to believe in that less.


	4. Quality Time

~Hour 1~  
  
It was terribly wonderful, evenly exhausting, yet such a heavenly bliss that Magnus couldn't find it in him to stop. It seemed anytime Alec drew near, Magnus had to kiss him. It was an unbreakable habit that Magnus wished he'd get over. Sure, the beginning of relationships held some burning fire that made the other person irresistible, but Magnus and Alec had been together for awhile now, why was he  _still_ acting this way? Alec still stole all of the breath in Magnus' lungs, and still surprised Magnus with new information on himself, and still had Magnus yearning and craving his touch and kiss; like a blissful drug Magnus couldn't let go of this tranquility.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you for six hours Alec." Magnus suddenly blurted, eyes moving to Alec as he stepped through the door. Alec had just arrived, and Magnus had just made his decision. Magnus had expected some form of protest but instead got laughter, Alec began  _laughing!_  Magnus crossed his arms lifting up a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You!" Alec managed through laughs.  
  
"What  _about_  me?!" Magnus asked, slightly flustered by his lovers need to embarrass him so. "You can't stop kissing  _me_. It's impossible. Well, for you that is, I could stop."   
  
"I can  _stop._ "   
  
"Care to wager that?" Alec asked, stepping over to stand before Magnus, hand reaching up to cup Magnus's face. "Why not?" Magnus answered, breathless. Alec's smirk was feral. "Okay. Let's see. I bet that you  _can't_  go six hours without kissing me." Magnus nodded, still staring at Alec with incredible interest. "And if I win?"   
  
Alec's smirk broadened as he leaned forward to press his lips on Magnus's temple. " _If_  you win. You can have  _me_." Trailing his lips down, he presses a kiss to Magnus's ear. "Any." A kiss to his cheek. "Way." A kiss to his jaw. "You." A kiss to the chin. "Want." He snaked his tongue out to lick Magnus's bottom lip. Magnus groaned deep in his throat, endless thoughts of what he could do to Alec swarming through his head. "A-And if  _you_  win?" Alec shrugged. "No sex for a week." He said it so carelessly like it didn't concern him, but Magnus wasn't going to have that. "Deal." Magnus held out his hand and Alec snickered, grabbing the front of Magnus's shirt and dragging him forward. "The first ones free."   
  
Before Magnus could protest, Alec slammed his lips against Magnus's, spinning him around to press him into the door. He wanted to show Magnus  _exactly_  what he was missing out on. The kiss deepened, Alec biting Magnus's bottom lip as he gently massaged his hands lower to stroke Magnus's abdomen. Pulling back, Alec bites Magnus's earlobe, whispering huskily. "Game on love."   
  
As if suddenly gaining tons of self-control, Magnus shoved Alec back, his head shaking as he smirked disapprovingly. "You bad boy, as if it's  _that_ easy. There's too much at stake." Turning around, Magnus hurries off to busy himself as to not touch his sexy boyfriend.  
  
~Hour 3~  
  
Magnus had begun working to busy his mind, Alec was determined on winning, but luckily he said he had to hop into a shower. Magnus was busy making his bed, cleaning his room, and his house before the shower even turned off. The house was spotless, sparkling with random specks of glitter, and smelling like a lavender incense, it was lovely. Magnus sat himself onto his bed, gently running his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes. The bathroom door opened and Magnus grinned slightly. "Don't get any ideas Alec, I'm wiped out." Magnus heard his lover chuckle. "I have  _no_  idea on what you mean dear."   
  
Magnus cracked his eyes open and instantly regretted it. Alec stood, soaking wet, only wrapped in a towel, eyes blazing with evil intent. Magnus couldn't seem to catch his breath as Alec came to stand before him. "Magnus." He whispered, trailing both his hands along with inner area of Magnus's thighs. "I want you to fuck me." Magnus felt his heart burst, his mind blank, and eyes widen. Not  _only_  had Alec just told him to take him, but he used profanity in the process. "I-I'm not in the mood now." Magnus forced out, breathless. Alec only smirked. "Your pants say otherwise."   
  
Magnus shoved Alec back, jumping up and moving away. "Haha Alec, not now I-I-I-"   
  
"You  _what_  Magnus?!" Pressing Magnus up firmly against the wall, Alec stares him dead in the eyes, not even the faintest spark of shyness within his azure stare. "I want you to take me Magnus, so hard that I'll moan your name in my sleep, or I'll feel you again while I'm alone."   
  
" _Alec!_ " Magnus half yelled half groaned out his name, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from getting too turned on. But Alec anticipated it. "Use  _this_." Alec reached down, grabbing Magnus in areas that made Magnus's eyes widen and breath halt. "And make me yours. Own me Bane."   
  
Before Magnus could reply, which he doubted even if he wanted to  _could_ , there was a knock at the door. Magnus shoved Alec back, stumbling towards the door. "P-Put clothing on Alexander!" Magnus took in deep reassuring breaths before pulling open the door. Simon stood there, eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit hallway. "Hi! Raphael-"  
  
"Screw Raphael." Magnus interrupted. Magnus didn't hold a grudge for the smooth talking ebony haired vampire, he knew Raphael would take it as a joke if Magnus refused him.  
  
Simon cleared his throat before he was suddenly shoved forward, body crashing into the foyer. Jace stood behind him, golden eyes irritated as he watched Magnus closely. "Where's Alec?!"  
  
"Screw you." Came Magnus's reply as he shut the door. Jace was prepared and kicked Simon in the way as a wedge. Simon groaned in pain as Magnus reopened the door. "Seymour could you move?" Magnus asked, messing up Simon's name once more. "Oh I'm  _so sorry_  Magnus."   
  
Pushing himself from the floor he smiles as Jace crosses his arms stiffly, which did wondrous things for his biceps. Alec still hadn't come out to Jace and his family yet, so Magnus couldn't exactly present Alec being here. Magnus leaned against the wall, eyes narrowing. "He's not here Jace. And Simon. I couldn't care less what Raphael wants. Tell him to stick his tongue up a sweaty fat man ass and then I'll listen to him." Simon stifled a laugh, turning to leave. "Okay, thanks Magnus." Then he was gone.  
  
Jace was watching Magnus intensely, Magnus boredly staring at his nails. " Jace I know I'm fabulous, but take a picture or I might just fine you." Jace retracted, disgusted before scoffing. "Screw you Warlock. Just call me if you see him." Turning on his boots he stalks off, Magnus shutting the door. Grateful to be alone again, well, basically alone.  
  
~Hour 5~  
  
"No Alec, I'm not letting it get to me. I'm fine. Come here." Magnus stood, holding his arms out to Alec, eyes pleading him to accept. Alec slowly eased his way to Magnus's side, looking at him with an arched brow. "What?" Magnus swept him into his arms, hand clasped through one of Alec's, and other arm wrapping around his waist. "Sway with me Alec."   
  
Alec wasn't a dancer, he couldn't, not only could he not dance, but he couldn't sway. He always stepped on feet, he was a Shadowhunter! He couldn't have time to learn this, but seeing Magnus look so hopeful made Alec want to try for him. A blush dusted his cheeks as he gently placed his spare hand on Magnus' shoulder, eyes looking anywhere but at Magnus as Magnus set the pace, something slow. The lights to the loft dimmed, slow music swirling from the radio, Alec had no doubt this was Magnus's magic at work, it was sweet and for once he melted into it despite his fears. "A-Am I doing I-it right?" Alec asked, tilting his head up to better see Magnus.   
  
Magnus had his eyes closed, his face relaxed, and his hair gently falling; and in that moment Alec couldn't think of anyone more breathtaking. Magnus peeked his eyes open, smiling lovingly to Alec, in that way that always took his breath away. Leaning forward, he gently nuzzles the side of his face, careful not to kiss him. "You're doing perfectly my love. Don't worry." As if just to prove Magnus wrong, Alec stumbled, falling forward and stepping on Magnus's shoe. "S-Sorry!" He muttered apologetically, quickly moving himself off of the Warlocks sturdy chest. Magnus chuckled, feeling himself yearning to lean forward and kiss the younger Shadowhunter, just once. But they had agreed not to, to just hold off from kissing for a day, because every time their lips touched it would consume them, and they wouldn't stop kissing until breath fled and realization settled, but even then Alec was certain they'd just start kissing again and again. They had to take it slow today, just to prove that they could. "It's fine, I know you're not graceful."   
  
Magnus teased lightly, pulling himself back from Alec. He  _swore_  Alec knew what he was doing, he was looking at Magnus in that adorable way, with his blush and stumbling, just  _begging_  to be kissed. But Magnus held self-control. He could hold off and stay strong. Part of him doubted he could, but he fought to reign in control of his desires. The song ended, and as if confused Alec slipped again, this time nearly falling backwards. Magnus caught and righted him off of instinct, eyes wide with worry. "You okay?" He asked, holding him tightly against his chest. Alec, now breathless, could only nod, eyes watching Magnus close. Magnus leaned closer, close enough that he could feel the other boys breath fan his face, he could hear the blood rushing through his ears, his heart hammering- he was nervous, like it was their first kiss still. Both his hands went up to cup Alec's face, drawing him closer as well, until he stopped. The day was almost over, he just had to go a few more hours. Pulling back, almost hastily, he himself slips and falls to the ground; Alec watching him with a shocked expression. He was certain this had to be the first time that Magnus had ever acted without grace, it was unusual.  
  
Alec chuckled, crouching down beside him. "You know." He said with a devilish smirk. "You could  _just_  kiss me already." That took the remainder of Magnus's breath away, hearing Alec speak so certainly. Telling Magnus to just do it already. He fumbled for words, his heart still soaring above usual speeds. "W-What??" He asked, breathless, eyes fluttering slightly. "You heard me." Alec spoke softly, climbing over top of Magnus while using a hand to push him back down onto the floor. Gaining a boost of confidence, Alec grasps Magnus's wrists and pins them above his head in one hand, using the other to stroke softly at Magnus's jawline, chin, and then neck, trailing down his chest just to come back up to his chin again. "You're  _going_  to kiss me Magnus. Even if I have to kiss _you_ first." Leaning closer, he presses gentle kisses along Magnus's jawline, kissing up to his ear softly. "Come on Magnus, don't deny that you want this."   
  
Magnus felt himself sigh, his body relaxing against Alec's touch, his mind wavering in and out of focus. "Say it Magnus, say you want me to kiss you. And  _maybe_  I will." His lips then trailed down his lovers neck, teeth gently nipping and biting as his hand pushed up Magnus's shirt. "Alec, I want you to... Wait, no  _no!_ " Gaining back focus, he pulls his hands free and pushes Alec off from atop him, scattering up to his feet faster than he thought he could move. "You  _cheater._ "  
  
Alec merely shrugged. "All is fair in love and war."  
  
~10 minutes to completion~  
  
Magnus and Alec had decided to simply lie on the couch together and watch a movie, some old black and white thing that neither really understood. Magnus had gotten up to go fetch a bowl of poppedcorn his eyes scanning the kitchen for the proper bowl. "Need help?"   
  
A soft, yet definitely, seductive voice called out, and Magnus risked a look. Instantly Magnus dropped the bowl he had held, eyes widening and mouth going dry. "A-Alec?" Alec stood at the entrance to the kitchen, wearing nothing but jeans, it was a sight Magnus doubted he'd be able to stop looking at. Alec chuckled, slowly walking to Magnus, who quickly bent to retrieve the bowl. Magnus kept eyeing the bowl, looking at  _anything_  aside from the spectacle before him. But Alec wasn't having that, taking the bowl from Magnus' grasp, he throws it behind him, the bowl shattering into a million pieces. Normally Alec would apologize greatly, actually during the heat of the moment he hadn't even realized it was a glass bowl Magnus had procured, but he wouldn't apologize now. Bracing his hands on the counter behind Magnus, he leans closer to the male. "Th-That bowl-"  
  
"Shut up Magnus." Alec growled, feeling slightly inadequate for being shorter than Magnus. But he bit back on that fear, instead eyeing Magnus closely, his eyes slowly raking over every little thing on him. "You're  _going_  to kiss me before time runs out, I'm not losing this bet." Magnus shivered as Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus's back, forcing him closer. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it anyways." Magnus felt himself fighting for control, not knowing what to do, Alec was going to kiss him, nothing could stop that. So Magnus said the one word he knew would stop Alec dead in his tracks.  
  
" _SPIDER!!!!_ "   
  
Alec froze, unmoving. But that only lasted a moment, instantly he dragged Magnus forward, cowering behind him. "O-Okay you w-win! Just  _kill_  it!" Magnus couldn't stifle his laughter, turning to look at his 'brave' Shadowhunter. "You lose." Magnus whispered, just as the timer alerted the game over. Turning to face Alec, he instead pins him against the counter. "Do you know what you put me through today Alexander Gideon Lightwood?!" Magnus growled, Alec reverting to blushing and submission. "M-Magnus stop, it's game  _over_ you  _win!_ " Magnus shook his head, leaning closer to Alec. " _What's my prize?"_  He whispered huskily, Alec swallowing heavily. "G-Good job?"  
  
"I don't like it."   
  
Before Alec could speak again, Magnus pressed his lips forcefully against the shirtless Shadowhunters, hands roaming up to scour his bare chest. Alec groaned, his legs almost giving out as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, melting into the kiss. Magnus pulled back, a smile pulling up his lips. "That bowl  _was_  important." He joked, shaking his head.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I can pay for it."   
  
"Oh I know, and you will." Magnus smirked, lifting the Shadowhunter onto the counter before slamming his lips against his again, allowing himself to be consumed by the kiss.


	5. The Institute

Ragnor lied sprawled out upon the couch, hands folded back behind his head, angling his biceps in a most desirable way. His chest rose and fell slowly, his head leaned back. His eyes were softly shut, his white hair falling gently over, and his lips set in a softer sort of frown. It made him look absolutely stunning. At least that's what Magnus had concluded.  
  
Crossing his legs swiftly, he sweeps his gaze across the foyer, hands furling and unfurling quickly. He was nervous, that explained it. He wasn't ogling Ragnor out of lust, but out of nerves. His gaze swept down the hall to where a lump of fur rested neath the sun from a window. The Chairman didn't seem to notice his master's distress, nor did Ragnor.   
  
Again Magnus allowed his eyes to trail over Ragnor's emerald colored skin. "What is it Magnus?" The supposedly sleeping male asked, eyes opening only slightly. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, gazing anywhere but at him. "I'm nervous." He concluded stoically.  
  
Ragnor looked less interested than Magnus had expected, yet he still pushed himself up onto his elbows, narrowing his chocolate gaze to him. "About seeing Alexander again?"   
  
Magnus nodded slowly, he hadn't seen Alec in a few weeks now, ever since they returned from Alicinate. Alec last said he needed  _time._ The dreaded word that usually resulted in a break-up, even though they had only _just_  come out before the battle. He hadn't returned any calls, hadn't visited, and wouldn't allow others to mention him. The issue was; Magnus didn't  _know_ what he did wrong. "Go see him." Ragnor offered softly, eyes shutting again. Magnus made a noise of discomfort but knew that Ragnor had already dozed off again, so he'd have to set off. Or wake him up. Magnus felt the latter held more for him. " _Ragnor!!!_ "   
  
Ragnor sat up, eyes narrowing furiously. "What?!" He began but paused at the sight of Magnus. He looked distraught, conflicted, worried, and vulnerable. He'd worn his heart hidden away, but Shadowhunters were known for being sly, so it probably wasn't hard for Alec to take Magnus'. Ragnor sighed, defeated, as he shoved an emerald hand through his hair. "Magnus." He began, softer this time. "If you always live off of fear, you'll regret it. You're immortal, but he's not. You don't  _have_  forever to figure this out."  
  
Magnus knew that what Ragnor was saying was absolutely painfully true. "Alright, don't eat all my food while I'm gone. And no annoying phone calls to Raphael." Standing from his seat, he crosses the room in only a few long strides. It was mind consuming, the way Alec made him so nervous, like Magnus wasn't good enough for him. Pulling open the door, his feet hesitate before he steps out. Raphael stood at the door, shocked to see Magnus there. " _Ragnor!_ " Magnus scolded, furious that once again Ragnor had invited his  _future husband_  to spend time with him. Raphael calmed himself, offering Magnus his usual emotionless smirk. "Warlock. Where are you heading off to?"  
  
Magnus crossed his arms stiffly, trying to look just as at ease as Raphael was playing off right now, but he couldn't. And it only made Raphael's already smug smile turn even MORE smug. He flicked a strand of his ebony locks from his just as black eyes, still awaiting Magnus to say  _something_. "None of your _business_ Raphael. Don't you have a June wedding to be planning?!"   
  
"Jealous that you  _don't_  Bane?" Ragnor snickered from inside the house, and Magnus's already permanent scowl deepened. He despised this boy, in a friendly still-care-for-you sort of way. But it seemed Raphael had found his companionship in Magnus's own friend. He wasn't jealous of the fact that they became such great friends so quickly, but he was in fact upset that  _all_  Ragnor wanted to do was spend time with Raphael. Magnus shook his head. "I don't have time for this." Moving past Raphael, he dips his head in a kindly manner once, to receive the same from Raphael and a genuine smile, before Magnus clambered down the stairs.  
  
~~~~  
  
Brooklyn was far from the institute, well- just a subway ride away, but still Magnus felt it was  _too_  lengthy. It was the type of distance you travel and  _don't_  turn back from. Had the Institute been closer Magnus might've turned and returned home by now; but it  _wasn't_  nearby, and Magnus  _couldn't_ just return home. The streets were just as cramped as always, people bustling past others and shoving strangers to get to  _their_  destination. People paid no heed to Magnus, he looked average today; decked out in a sharply suited white cuffed shirt with a few buttons from the top unbuttoned, cuffs hanging loose and collar drawn up; with matching dark violet jeans and buckled up combat boots, mainly used for showing off rather than actually fighting. He had, like always, bothered to spike up his hair this morning, but average was still his look compared to his usual attire. It seemed that, he'd suppose, since Alec had stopped speaking to him, he'd lost his own sense of familiarity, because obviously something had to be wrong with himself since Alec wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Magnus just wanted a reason, he  _promised_  himself not to be upset with Alec for choosing to break it off, but he  _had_ to know  _why._  It killed him during the nights when he'd try to clear his thoughts, all he could do was run through a list of what was _wrong_ with himself and all the things _not wrong_ with Alec. He always came up empty when trying to find Alec's short-comings. It was like Alec was  _entirely_  overflowing with angelic blood, nothing about him was wrong; everything was right. It drove Magnus crazy.   
  
Standing before the Institute doors made Magnus feel inadequate, he hadn't even paused to pick a flower or buy him  _something_  to express his deepest apologies. Then again, only Isabelle knew that he was even  _with_ Alexander for some time, and Jace hadn't been there when they'd kissed in Accords hall. He couldn't risk embarrassing Alec just because he felt the  _urge_ to do for Alec. Raising up a shaking fist, he knocks certainly on the door, eyes regaining their natural indifferent and laid-back spark.   
  
There was a holler before the door swung open, golden eyes narrowed at Magnus as if he'd just opened the door to find him stark naked. "Warlock." Jace greeted tersely, arms crossing.  
  
"Blondie." Magnus retorted, shifting on his feet before narrowing his own eyes.  
  
Jace seemed to have grown bored from the intense staring and refrained back to his usual smug smirk, eyes alight with the promise of trouble. "What brings  _you_  here? Come to gawk at me some more?"   
  
Magnus rolled his eyes, pointing an accusatory finger to the blonde haired man. " _You_  are the one that couldn't take his eyes off of me at my party, so if anybody is to be gawking, it's you."   
  
Now Jace in turn rolled his eyes, leaning against the door-frame he chuckles. "Why  _are_ you here? Other than to waste my time."   
  
"Because you're  _so busy_ doing nothing?"   
  
"I'm working."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Shadowhunter stuff, you wouldn't get it."   
  
Magnus glared, thoroughly annoyed. He was always hearing ' _only Shadowhunters would understand'_ or  _'you wouldn't get it, you're not a Shadowhunter.'_  It was an annoying excuse to say nothing and end a conversation with a Downworlder. "I have to speak to Maryse. Business matters. Nothing your undeveloped child mind would comprehend."   
  
Jace scoffed, but knew better than to keep Magnus stuck at the entrance. Maryse could be very punishing when kept from business. Stepping aside, Jace jerks a thumb to the elevator. "Have fun." Then, he brushed past Magnus out of the Institute.   
  
Magnus quickly slipped inside before the door shut, admiring the church interior briefly before closing himself into the elevator and pressing the upper floor button. The elevator groaned before jerking up, rattling slightly as it hauled itself up the landing.  _Someone ought to check that._  Magnus thought silently, eyes closing momentarily. He still hadn't thought about what he would even say when he found Alec, how could he explain himself? The doors flung open to the elevator and Magnus happily stepped out, quickening his pace down the hall. He didn't even work out how to  _find_ Alec, but as if on blind luck, he found him.   
  
The door to a room, later identified as the training room, was cracked open slightly, and within that room was Alec, bare chested and training hard. Magnus felt his breath catch at the sight. At the moment, Alec was busy doing pull-ups, his muscles bunching up each time he pulled himself up to the bar. Magnus allowed his eyes to trail down Alec's bare back, following the curves and lines and imagining how it would feel to trace his fingers over his shoulder blades and straight down his spine. His body glistened from sweat and he didn't even seem to notice as Magnus crossed the room towards him. Magnus had been certain to securely close the door before though.  
  
Magnus forced back his desires and instead cleared his head. He was here to beg forgiveness, not drool over Alec's most likely daily routine. "Alexander."   
  
Magnus hadn't known  _what_ he was expecting as a reaction, maybe for him to fall, gasp, stutter, yell, frown, anything but smile. But that's what he did. Dropping down from his perch, Alec turns to greet Magnus with a smile; one used by two people who saw each other just yesterday, or had been keeping up regularly, not the type for two people who had been  _avoiding_  each other. Magnus felt a burning desire to scream at him for this, but that would be uncharacteristic and most likely weird. "Magnus! Wait...  _MAGNUS?!"_  
  
Finally Magnus got the reaction he'd expected, Alec looked horrified, paranoid, scared and terrified. A hurt look flashed across Magnus' face before he stepped back. "I-I came to see you. And demand an answer, you can't keep dodging me. You ignore my phone calls and refuse to allow Isabelle to speak to me. Why." Alec stared at Magnus with a deep admixture of unknowing and uncertainty. He swallowed heavily, pushing his fingers through his hair as he thought. "Okay." He began with a breath. "I'll tell you."   
  
Magnus watched him closely as Alec struggled for words, eyes glancing anywhere  _but_  at Magnus. "It's just, you frightened me."   
  
"I frightened you? How?"   
  
"You just, not  _intentionally_ , but when I'm with you I...."  
  
"You?!"   
  
"Look this is a  _lot_ of weight on my shoulders!"   
  
"Well I'm  _sorry_ for being such a burden." Magnus had convinced himself he'd heard enough, turning around to leave. Alec was avoiding him because he didn't  _know how_ to break up with him. Magnus wasn't certain he even wanted to  _hear_ Alec break it off anymore. "No, Magnus!"   
  
Alec reached out and gripped Magnus's arm, eyes pleading with him to stay. Magnus couldn't ever find it in himself to deny Alec anything he wanted, but all of him wished to. It was painful to believe that he'd made Alec unhappy in this relationship, and it was the last thing he'd ever wanted or intended on doing. Alec released Magnus, stepping back slightly as if Magnus had engulfed  _him_  in a too close proximity. "Magnus I love you." Alec blurted, being as straightforward as he only knew to be.  
  
"Yes I love you too Alec, but we must discuss this-"   
  
Magnus froze, Alec had just said he _loved_  him, and Magnus repeated it like they'd ever said those words before, well Magnus had but Alec hadn't exactly been quick to repeat them, not this surely either. It was like Magnus had said it straight to him and  _not_  the clothing Alec left behind on occasions., because again Alec never repeated the words so Magnus feared ever speaking them out loud again to the boys face. Magnus used to fantasize about the first time they'd recite the words to each other, something big and extravagant like himself, but this somehow felt more meaningful and full of love than anything Magnus had ever conjured up.   
  
Alec's face heated up to a dark red, lowering his face to avoid staring directly into Magnus' curious gaze. "W-Wait... What?" Magnus risked taking a hesitant step closer to Alec, his eyes glowing with wonderment. "I-I... I said that I.... That I um..." His face turned a deeper crimson as he buried it within his hands. "I said I love you Magnus. Can we drop it now?" He peeked up slightly to the unmoving Magnus, unsure of if what he just said had upset Magnus or not. "S-Since... Since when?"   
  
Magnus managed to push the words out of his mouth, feeling foreign to even his own self. Alec groaned and turned away. "This is why I wasn't going to see you, I'm just not ready yet! It's just, when I'm around you... I'm  _happy._  Like undeniably very happy. It makes me worry over what you've made me. I have no defenses when with you, like seeing you just obliterates all my walls. And when Clary drew that rune on herself to make us all see what we loved most... I saw you. I want to be with you, but I can't come to terms with that, and it's killed me that I'm not good enough for you. I can't give you anything certain, aside from the fact that I love you. I... I don't know where to go from here."  
  
"I do."   
  
Magnus stepped forward and pressed a meaningful, passionate, loving kiss to Alec's lips. It was everything for Magnus to feel Alec kiss back, his arms slipping lightly around Magnus' neck. Magnus slid his hands gently down Alec's bare arms, the touch like electric tendrils shooting through Alec's body, rejuvenating him to life as he eagerly buried his fists into Magnus's shirt, rucking it up to get at his own caramelized skin. Magnus groaned low in his throat, his skin tingling wherever Alec happened to brush his curious fingers across. Magnus bit down on Alec's bottom lip, earning a shocked gasp which gave him the advantage to twirl his tongue to explore the inside of Alec's mouth in the way that Magnus knew would make his knees give out. Alec whimpered in the back of his throat, his body shuddering against Magnus'. The kiss was over too soon though, at least Alec believed so. "I love you Alec." Magnus murmured against Alec's lips, tracing an invisible trail along Alec's chest.  
  
Alec sighed blissfully, eyes closing as he leaned his head into the crook of Magnus's neck. Placing gentle kisses along the sensitive skin he smiles. "I love you too Magnus."


	6. Ragnor

Magnus was almost positive he had remembered to lock his door before exiting his house, almost positive. His green flecked gaze narrowed at the now unlocked and slightly opened door. There was a noise of shuffling through the crack, then the sound of a loud crash and a pained cry of alarm from the Chairman.  
  
Magnus was instantly in movement after that, his hands shoving open the door and feet stumbling. He was a  _High Warlock_ , only idiots broke into his house. Blue sparks danced along his fingertips, his eyes squinted slightly against the dimness. A startled intake of breath slipped past his lips as he pushed open the door leading to his bedroom. Red roses littered the floor and candles glowed valiantly, flames licking at the air to find something to cling to. Even glitter decored the surrounding areas. And in the midst of it lied a boy all clad in black. His sheepish gaze lifted up to Magnus, a blush dusting his cheeks red. "Alec."   
  
Magnus breathed his name in relief, lowering his sparkling blue hands. A quivering small shape darted past Magnus' legs, yowling as it tucked its tail underneath itself. "Chairman!"   
  
Magnus turned to console the frightened cat, but it had already vanished. Turning back to the Shadowhunter, who had by now stood up, Magnus glared. Nothing was  _ever_  allowed to harm Chairman Meow, not even the most attractive male in the world. "M-Magnus I'm sorry. H-He just..."  
  
His voice trailed off at the sight of Magnus' expression, one full of anger and frustration. It made Alec's heart leap into his throat, choking off his chances of more words.  
  
Magnus watched Alec momentarily, eyes narrowed as he tried to keep his face set. Alec shifted nervously, his eyes averted from the cat-like eyes staring him down. Suddenly Magnus sighed, releasing his anger along with it as his fists unfurled. "You'll have to apologize to Chairman Meow." He stated calmly as he stepped close to the shorter boy. "He doesn't like being stepped on." Alec glanced up at him curiously, moving closer as well. "That can wait till later right?" He asked but didn't care for an answer with words. Magnus swept his hand up to cup the shorter boys cheek, eyes staring deep into his own. "Yep, but for now...." His voice trailed off as he placed a sweet yet firm kiss upon Alec's lips.  
  
Alec instantly closed the distance further, hands folding on Magnus's chest. The Warlock drew him in closer, heart pounding as if it were still only their first kiss. His arms wrapped around the smaller boys neck as a smile broke across his features. "What is this for?" He mumbled against Alec's lips, eyes opening to gaze down at his love.  
  
Alec opened his eyes as well, staring up at Magnus in complete and total adoration. "You. I missed you, it's been so long now."   
  
"I love you so much Alec." Magnus made a small choked noise at the back of his throat as he drew Alec close for another kiss. This was uncoordinated, sloppy, and not practiced. But Magnus couldn't care less, just  _feeling_ him was enough. The kiss broke apart again as Alec leaned closer against him, a smile pulling up his lips as well. It felt like it had been so long since Alec had genuinely smiled.   
  
"Alec." Magnus whispered, not willing to remove his arms from around the shorter boys neck. "Hmm?"   
  
Magnus chuckled slightly, gently trailing his fingers in circles along Alec's upper back. "I love you."   
  
Alec leaned up to kiss him again, gently pressing his lips along Magnus' jaw. "You already said that..." Alec inquired, bemused. Finally he pressed his lips against Magnus's again, relishing in the feeling of joy that overcame him.  
  
" ** _MAGNUS! EWW!_** "   
  
Magnus pulled back to gaze towards the door, his green skinned friend standing there. "Ah, Ragnor has arrived"   
  
Alec stepped back from Magnus, eyes narrowing crossly. "Yeah." He spat hatefully. " _Ragnor_  has shown."   
  
Ragnor simply lifted his lips in acknowledgement to the jealous Shadowhunter. Magnus flourished himself across the floor, his silken cape flowering around him as he moved. Everything he did was graceful, it was rare he ever tripped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting Alec to do- well,  _this._  It's lovely, don't you think?"   
  
Ragnor, if possible, turned greener at the thought, his eyes widening in disgust. "No." He answered shortly, arms crossing tightly. Magnus dismissed his sour friend with the wave of his hand, spinning around to face Alec again. "Alec, I invited Ragnor over for a bit so..."   
  
"Are you asking  _me_ to leave?!" The words tasted bitter on his tongue as he spat them out, disbelief coating Alec's features.  
  
"No, no." Magnus soothed, motioning to the two of them. "We can all be in the same room, right?"   
  
"No." Ragnor and Alec spoke in perfect unison, the synchronous words probably never to be repeated like that again. There was a hateful sort of edge in both of their voices, a painful thing that Magnus chose to ignore.   
  
He swept his gaze across the two males features, shrugging and smiling like a child. "Oh goodie~ I'll take that for a yes." He turned then, faster than Alec had expected, and grasped the back of the young Shadowhunter's head, pulling him close for a forceful type of kiss that made Alec's knees weak and mind dizzy. The Warlock released his lover only to lean forward and whisper. "If you do this for me." He cooed, eyes lidding as he spoke. "I'll do something even  _better_ for you."   
  
Magnus drew back and winked. Alec shuddered, but nodded quickly, eager to comply. Turning back to Ragnor, Magnus smiles. "Shall we?"   
  
~~~~  
  
The bed creaked under the weight of the two boys, Magnus pinning Alec's body against the plush mattress. Alec shivered again, eyes staring up yearningly to his significant other. Magnus spared no moments for teasing words, crushing himself against the other boy, he kisses him harshly, hands unfurling from Alec's wrist to scour his body. Alec's body responded with a jerk, his back arching up from the bed into Magnus's brazen touch with a shudder.   
  
Alec gasped sharply as Magnus pulled back to suckle at his neck, teeth gently nipping at the more sensitive skin. His hands once again slipped to push Alec's shirt up, hands sliding gently along his bare chest." _Magnus-"_  
  
"I  _love_  hearing you say my name."   
  
Alec writhed from the pleasure underneath Magnus's weight, forcing air down into his lungs as his stomach flopped; eyes fluttering. Magnus leaned up to unceremoniously struggle with unbuckling Alec's pants. As he continued his ministrations, he once again leaned down to kiss along Alec's collarbone. "No Magnus, what if... W-What if Ragnor returns."   
  
Magnus groaned, his hands gently sliding under his partners shirt, fingers tickling his skin into light gasps. He had finally gotten Alec's pants unbuttoned as he sucked in more breaths. "It'll take him awhile to-"   
  
"I'm back."   
  
Ragnor stood at the doorway, eyes narrowed in a dark and almost envious light at the two. Ragnor despised seeing Magnus pay anyone else attention when he was present. "Ragnor!" Magnus exclaimed.  
  
"Dammit." Alec hissed, shoving Magnus off to quickly buckle his jeans back up. His fingers fumbled as he fixed himself, sitting forward on the edge of the bed.  
  
Magnus was busy trying to suck in enough breath to suffice talking, all the while Ragnor stood in complete disgust. "That was... That was  _fast._ "   
  
Magnus gasped out the words, his heart-beat finally slowing to a steady rate. "Yep. Your cat hadn't gotten too far from home."   
  
Ragnor stepped further into the room, lifting the frightened fur-ball from his jacket. Chairman Meow made a noise of disapproval before curling up in Ragnor's arms and sleeping. Ragnor had always had some inhuman unspoken connection with cats. "Thank you."   
  
Magnus reached out to pluck the Chairman from Ragnor's arms, his eyes observing the cat lovingly, before he gently reset him to the floor, earning a meow of anger from the cat before he ambled away. Magnus glanced sideways to Alec, a smile tilting up his lips. Alec had leaned himself against a far wall, a dark aura surrounding him. Magnus understood that Ragnor and Alec weren't exactly buddies, he could distinctly recall that Ragnor had  _purposely_  done that in hopes that Magnus would cease seeing him, which obviously hadn't succeeded.   
  
Magnus pushed off from the bed, moving to stand between the two. "Okay, we can all-"   
  
" _No_  we can't Magnus."   
  
This outburst shocked Magnus, his eyes moving to gaze across the room at Alec. He'd pushed himself from the wall and moved to stand nearer to the two Warlocks.  
  
"Magnus, I'm sorry, but I  _can't_  be near Ragnor. Nor can he stand to be near myself. We just don't like each other. I  _tried_ , but Ragnor is  _impossible_ -"   
  
" _You're_  impossible. Stupid Nephilim always whining about  _some_  issue." Ragnor snorted, eyes narrowing to Alec.  
  
" _You're_  always in a bad mood!" Alec retorted, eyes returning the glare.  
  
"Because  _you're always here._ " Ragnor stepped up to Alec, his fingers curling into a tight fist. " _You're_  the issue Alec. You won't even be  _around_ much longer; because unlike myself,  _you age._ "   
  
Those words seemed to have ignited a painful memory in Alec's mind, something that triggered his natural sense of response; attack. His fist swung out faster than even he could realize, and connected with Ragnor's jaw. The hit did little to deter Ragnor, mainly because Alec wasn't the most violent Shadowhunter, but it still shocked the emerald Warlock, his head knocked sideways from the blow as he staggered back clutching his cheek. Bewildered, he stared wide eyed to the suddenly apologetic Shadowhunter. "You damn Nephilim! I should-"  
  
" _ENOUGH._ "   
  
Magnus' voice rang out loudly, his eyes narrowing at the two. He didn't know who he was more upset with; them for fighting, or himself for believing he could stop them. He wanted to scold them, but he didn't exactly know what to say in that moment, he couldn't find the words to express himself. His hands curled into tight fists, turning his knuckles white. "Just  _stop._  I'm sorry for expecting better of you."   
  
Whirling around, he stalks furiously from the house, completely forgetting momentarily that the house was his own.   
  
Ragnor and Alec stood in silence, both averting gazes from the other. Ragnor was the first to break that. "I'm sorry." He sighed, shoulders relaxing and fingers spreading in order to ease the tension.  
  
Alec gazed over to the green male before himself, contemplating on what to say. "For saying what I said. It wasn't right."   
  
This time, Alec relaxed, his gaze softening on the Warlock. "I also apologize, I shouldn't have hit you."   
  
"Magnus is important to you." He added, eyes following the trail Magnus took to leave. Alec nodded in agreement. "Just as he is to you."   
  
"So what do you propose Nephilim?"   
  
Alec understood entirely, his mind clicking fully into realization. "Truce." Thrusting his hand forth, he smiles a crooked smile. "For Magnus."   
  
Ragnor looked at the hand, disgust ebbing around his features. Swallowing heavily, he grips Alec's hand tightly. " Truce."   
  
~~~~  
  
Magnus sat himself on the final step down the stairs from his apartment, he had had every intention of leaving as to not risk running into Alec again, but instead found himself here, counting the cracks in the daisy yellow wallpapers. Nobody else seemed to have company, and nobody else seemed eager to leave their houses so Magnus was left in complete silence as he sat there. Aside from the occasional wailing of sirens as they sped past his building, and the bustle of a homeless man as he shoved a shopping cart along darkened alleyways. These sounds comforted Magnus's thoughts though, it soothed his anger away, and left him wallowing in self-pity.   
  
He hadn't intended on the two to fight, Ragnor was like a brother to him, and Alec was the love of his life, there  _had_ to be a line to be drawn. At least Magnus had hoped, but instead he ended up sitting lonely on the final step, his head held between his hands. His breathing had slowed exponentially, and part of him wondered if this was an after-anger high. A door creaked open above him, and soft footsteps approached cautiously. It wasn't like Magnus was blocking the whole stairwell, so he made no efforts to move himself further or even look up for that matter. "Magnus?"   
  
A soft voice broke his train of thought, luring him back into reality. He lifted his head slightly, regarding Alec with a plaintive stare before turning away. He didn't know what to say, he didn't think he even  _wanted_  to know what to say. Alec swiftly moved forward, sitting himself beside Magnus. Hesitantly he takes Magnus' hand, lacing his fingers through it. "I'm sorry." He murmured, leaning down to kiss the back of Magnus's hand. Magnus turned to view Alec, his eyes questioning the Shadowhunter. Alec was  _always_  painfully endearing, it was hard to harbor anger over him.   
  
Magnus sighed in frustration before leaning over and kissing the boy softly, his anger swiftly vanishing in that one act of love. Alec was thoroughly shocked by this but enjoyed it nevertheless, returning the kiss happily as his free hand went up to furl through Magnus' hair. Magnus pulled back, eyes burning with adoration as he overlooked Alec. "It's fine." He finally spoke, his voice coming out hoarse and thick with shame. "It was my fault." He amended, drawing himself away from Alec. "I knew you two didn't like each other, I should've not forced it."   
  
Alec shook his head, reaching out his hand to turn Magnus back to look at him. "No, your intentions were golden, it was just us. We made a truce, its not fair to make you have to choose. He's sorry too, but he left. He didn't want to overwhelm you." Alec spoke softly, reaching out to tenderly stroke Magnus's arm. Magnus accepted this attention, leaning his body closer to Alec's until his head rested on top of Alec's shoulder. "I love you." He mumbled, just because he felt like speaking it.   
  
Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus atop his head, a smile curving up his lips. "I love you too."


	7. History In The Making

Magnus stared at Alec wrapped up securely in his arms, legs entangled amongst each other's, his eyes intent on capturing every second. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, nothing was too sped up or slipped past Magnus's line of vision. Alec smiled to Magnus, his hand reaching out to brush at his silky hair. Just looking into Alec's eyes caused Magnus's heart to stutter, his mind racing to remember to tell him how to catch his breath again. Inside Magnus could feel butterflies floating around his abdomen, his own lips responding to Alec's smile with a smile of his own. "Alexander."   
  
Magnus whispered, his arms reaching to draw Alec even closer, it was a desperate attempt but Alec enjoyed closing even more distance. "I don't think we've ever done this before." Again Magnus trailed his eyes along Alec's features, foolishly trying to memorize every line and curve of his jaw and neck, down to his collarbone until his shirt covered up the rest of the skin. His eyes then traced back up to Alec's own eyes which were now closed, unconsciously he hummed as response to Magnus which made Magnus' smile broaden. Leaning forward, he peppered delicate kisses along Alec's jaw, his own eyes closing to preserve just the feeling as well, as though maybe if needed in the future he could recreate it. Magnus was left awestruck and amazed at how Alec seemed to be capable of drawing such complex emotions from the Warlock with a simple smile. Magnus drew in a sharp breath as Alec placed his hand gingerly on Magnus's caramel chest so he could feel his heart racing as well. "Magnus, I love you."   
  
Magnus grinned, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Alec's neck, his eyes opening only to gaze back up to him. Magnus couldn't think of ever possibly leaving in this moment for any reason ever, it seemed Alec's arms could always lift away all the Warlocks unease, and he did, unbeknownst to himself. Alec seemingly doubted everything Magnus did, he was curious and confused all the same. If Magnus told him how attractive he was Alec would spend all day trying to convince Magnus otherwise, if Magnus told Alec he loved him he'd have to repeat it at least a hundred times before Alec would actually begin to believe him. All his shy and uncertain traits only made him more endearing, Magnus wasn't afraid having to move slower, or having to be gentle with his emotions, not that he'd ever want to say anything to hurt him, but he wouldn't rush this, the feeling he received just by taking it slow was this euphoric bliss.   
  
Magnus was overcome with glee, and he could still vividly recall their first kiss, and Alec's first attempt directly after that. His sloppy failed try that held Magnus on edge and kept him up all night thinking of it. He couldn't stop envisioning Alec that night, and softly he'd touch his lips in utter confusion. Now he fully understood, he wasn't ashamed of having fallen for Alec so hard so quickly. He  _wanted_ to drown in his love for Alec, and didn't feel ashamed when it did wash over him and suffocate him. Unfortunately he couldn't do the same for Alec, Alec was far too shy and gentle, Magnus didn't want to scare him with his overwhelming feelings, so instead he held onto precious moments like this one. Something that was such a simple gesture but would go down in history forever within Magnus's mind.   
  
There was more than what Magnus believed, that this was more than a coincidental miracle, no, this was a divine conspiracy. This was heaven rewarding them with such a brilliant prize, each other. The universe planned against Magnus and Alec, forced them to meet, and in that one glance- those two seconds that their eyes locked- they both fell madly in love with the other, each too stubborn to admit what they might possibly feel. Again Magnus regarded his surroundings, stifling laughter as he watched his dearest love fail to fight off sleep. He startled at Magnus's movement though, his hand reaching out to cup the males face. "Magnus? Are you leaving?"   
  
Magnus shook his head as he leaned down to kiss Alec for what he'd only intended on being a moment, but the universe, again, had different plans. It remained a sweet kiss, but neither could pull the strength together to break apart, instead they stayed locked together, heads swimming and dizzying from the intoxicating kiss. Magnus couldn't think of a moment he'd rather remember more, other than the first time they'd met at all. Magnus pulled back, his eyes gazing across at Alec with total adoration. "I love you Magnus Bane."   
  
Magnus chuckled slightly, leaning forward to press a kiss against Alec's head. "I love you more. _"_ Alec smiled and locked eyes with Magnus. "I love hearing you say that."  
  
"Then I'll say it more often, I love you." Magnus whispered as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his arms unconsciously tightening around Alec.


	8. Amnesia

Magnus was used to being asked to do spells, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The only issue with this was that today he'd promised to spend time with Alec. The sky was clear, sparse clouds floating and spinning through it, birds dipped low into the trees before curving up back into the opening. It was an absolutely stunning day.  
  
Alec was crouched on the ground, hands smearing aside grass to reveal the dirt. It made Magnus's heart ache at the sight. Alec was putting up with him now, not  _actually_ fine with it. Magnus crossed the clearing to kneel beside him, reaching out to clasp Alec's hand within his own. "I'm sorry." He murmured, catching Alec's curious gaze. Then he smiled, that same smile that lit up his whole face, the same smile that melted Magnus' heart every time. Alec leaned towards him, their lips just barely brushing against each other's. Magnus relished in this feel, eyes closing and defenses falling. It seemed anytime Alec kissed him he weakened. Alec pulled back and pressed his forehead against Magnus'. "Don't apologize love, it's fine. I understand."   
  
Their fingers weaved through each other's, Magnus feeling his breath hitch and heart pound painfully. " Alec." He whispered, free hand roaming up to push aside the locks of hair in his face. "I need you in this life, promise me you'll stay."   
  
Gently, Magnus placed delicate kisses upon Alec's eyelids, his heart stuttering within his chest. Alec leaned forward to kiss under Magnus' chin and along his jaw. "Okay. I promise I will." Alec murmured sweetly before pressing his lips to Magnus's.  
  
Magnus was locked in bliss, his mind relaxed and body slumped closer to Alec. He wished that every moment could be like this, and knew that forever he'd hold onto these memories. He hadn't ever felt a love like Alec's, in all his life. Abruptly Alec jerked back, standing quickly and blushing darkly. Magnus glanced sideways to catch Isabelle approaching quickly. Her hair was sticking out of its ponytail, and her clothes looked crumpled and hastily shoved on. "Isabelle?"   
  
Alec leaned over and hauled Magnus up to his feet by his arm, pausing to whisper in his ear. "They're here." Leaning back Alec walks away from Magnus to approach Isabelle. So far, only Izzy knew that Magnus and Alec were seeing each other. And today Maryse, Robert, and Jace would be here to see Magnus perform the spell. It was simple, summon a higher leveled demon and keep him restrained in the pentagon. It would be easy, especially with several Shadowhunters there decked out and ready to dispose of the demon if it got too out of hand.   
  
Isabelle stopped beside Magnus, smiling brightly. "If you're gonna kiss do it now, my mom's going to be here soon and then we have to start." Magnus didn't need any further instruction, he grabbed Alec quickly and kissed him fiercely, arms encircling the smaller boy. Alec blushed a deep crimson before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, kissing back equally. Magnus could usually just sink deeply into the kiss, fall deep into a state of unconscious consciousness, where he could clearly feel everything happening without actually being able to do anything about it. Alec made the first move to pull away, glancing off nervously to the side, his blush never receding. "Okay, let's begin."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Magnus  _NO!_ "   
  
The world spun at a slow pace, Magnus's mind fading in and out each time he tried to focus. He could feel his chest constricting clearly, pain building within. Nothing a simple healing spell couldn't handle. He heard screams and declarations of  _no_  and  _please by the angel no_  but he couldn't put a finger to the voice, he just didn't know it.  
  
Magnus stirred slightly, his eyes glazed over with confusion as he stared up into the azure stare of a male. "Magnus!" The man called cheerfully, reaching out to stroke Magnus's cheek, but at the slightest touch Magnus flinched away, up and out of the man's lap. "W-Who  _are_  you?" He demanded, sure he was alright with being near attractive men, but when he woke up in pain, in the  _lap_  of a strange attractive man, he knew something was wrong. His gaze slowly traversed around, not being able to see through fading smoke but very well knowing that others were there. "M-Magnus?" The man moved toward slightly, and Magnus crawled back farther.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, are you a companion of Will's? Or Jem's? You aren't dressed like them, come to think of it you aren't dressed at  _all_. Clearly you're a Shadowhunter, judging by the runes and so forth, but your apparel is appalling!" The male flinched back as if Magnus's words had struck him deep and Magnus felt slight satisfaction. He hadn't any idea where he was, last he recalled he was being introduced to Tessa, staring into the beautiful eyes of the just as beautiful William Herondale. But this wasn't Will nor was he in London anymore, obviously he was kidnapped and dragged across borders. The thought sent chills down his spine.  
  
"M-Magnus-"  
  
"And that's another thing  _how_ do  _you_ know  _my_  name?!"  
  
"I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood."  
  
"Impossible, I  _met_  all the Lightwood's." The man looked incredulous, eyes widening as if  _Magnus_  were the one being difficult. Magnus spotted his opening. The male was flanked by three others; a stunning blonde haired male who reminded Magnus of Woosley, a fierce ravenette who resembled the looks of Magnus's first captor, and a frightened red-head who Magnus felt more comfortable around than  _any_  of the others. Just as the ebony haired supposed Lightwood turned to greet his companions, Magnus took off. Magnus knew Shadowhunters, knew their strengths and speeds, but that didn't mean Magnus couldn't attempt. He skidded to a halt at a narrow road, it wasn't cobblestone, it was something else. Magnus eyed it curiously, kneeling down on it to quickly press his finger into it. The pavement seared his finger and he quickly withdrew it. "What kind of trickery is this?" He asked, stunned.  
  
Suddenly a large red figure came hurtling down this scorching not cobblestone road. A high pitched noise blared furiously from it and Magnus quickly raised his hands to set off magic. Before he could, he was yanked back off the pavement and onto another body which tumbled into the grass just as the demon flew past in its tail followed many multicolored other metallic demons. "The Clockwork people have advanced!" Shouted Magnus above the roar of their engines. He struggled out of the grip of the other person only to be pinned down in the dirt. "Dammit Magnus!" Hissed the same voice as earlier.  
  
Magnus's cat-like trailed up to stare into the blue stare of the same Shadowhunter boy as before. "You have to trust me! This  _isn't_  your time. Please, just please trust me." Magnus didn't know what it was that made him feel he had to trust him, maybe it was the desperation in his eyes or the pleading tone his voice took up. All Magnus clearly knew, was that this so called 'Alexander Lightwood' was right: Magnus  _wasn't_  in 1878 anymore, he was somewhere new. He had no choice but to allow this Shadowhunter to aid him. "Fine." He relinquished. "I trust you."  
  
~~~~  
  
Alec stared at Magnus, horrified by the outcome of the day. Magnus watched curiously, almost in a daze as he wandered around the apartment. "So I... Live here?" He said it in such a way that Alec feared maybe the spell had taken more than just his memory. "W-What do you last recall?" Magnus pondered this momentarily, his fingers still brushing against every little thing in the room. "London." Magnus breathed, smiling sloppily. "I was there with  _William Herondale._ " Alec seethed furiously, he'd heard enough about William ' _oh so perfect_ ' Herondale to hate him. "Yeah, and he was SUPER straight and SUPER _not_ into you."   
  
Magnus turned to catch Alec's gaze, that unusual feeling of sadness and regret overcoming him once again. "I'm sorry." This took Alec by surprise, he sat back further against the couch, eyes widening slightly. "W-What?" Magnus chuckled slightly, finding the gaze Alec gave him to be endearing. "I said, I'm  _sorry._  I feel that I might've wronged you, and I just can't remember it now. Clearly it's not the eighteen hundreds, therefore I've lost nearly half of my life. It's been centuries since. I can't recall if Will might've faired okay or not." Magnus turned from Alec and nearly screamed, dropping back flat on his backside. "What is  _that_?!"   
  
Alec looked to where he had his finger pointed. "A television? Oh no." Magnus could only recall life back then, where there were no electronics, no Downworlders on the Clave, and many other things. "Come to think of it, this is ALL very strange. Why are you in such  _ghastly_  apparel? Why am  _I_  in such ghastly apparel. Though I must say I am devastatingly sexy." Alec bit hard against his lip, looking away from Magnus and instead at the window. He wasn't made for the world out there, he couldn't even remember loving Alec, centuries could pass before he remembered. Alec clenched his fists. ' _No._ ' He told himself. ' _I'll bring back Magnus. No matter what.'_    
  
  
"It's a television." Alec sighed, eyes turning to regrettably look upon his frightened love again. Magnus swept his gaze along the apartment, scampering away into his bathroom. Alec followed him, curious on why he was exploring. Then again, Magnus  _constantly_  explored, curiosity was his weakness. Alec found him watching the shower curiously, fingers outstretched to trace along the showerhead. Shaking his ebony hair out, he flicks on the light switch, watching Magnus flinch with wary before his eyes looked up in fascination. "Wow." He whispered, turning to Alec with a childlike wonderment. "What's this?"   
  
Pointing to the shower, he smiles. "A shower. Here." Leaning past Magnus, he pulls on the handle to turn it on, Magnus gasping before stepping under the shower still fully dressed. Alec had reached out to prevent him, but it was too late. This made Alec pause though, his heart pounding as he overlooked Magnus with desperate longing. He adored the sight of Magnus looking so amazed, his smile never fading from his face as he tilted his head up against the water. "Magnus..." He breathed, gaze lingering on Magnus longer than what was acceptable in this moment, but he couldn't look away. Nor would he leave Magnus while he was in this state of mind, Magnus was lost, and Alec would be the one to save him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Alec was certain that Magnus would be alright for a few hours. Alec had taken the time to explain every individual new item to Magnus before Magnus deemed it time for him to sleep, that meant for Alec it was time for him to seek out assistance. Another Warlock would be smart, or maybe a Faerie could help. No matter what the cost, Alec knew he'd have to find a way to bring back Magnus. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he pushes into the institute, eyes closing as the door slammed shut. He couldn't stop envisioning the fearful look on Magnus's face, the scared frightened eyes as he watched the world. He wasn't made for here, and he couldn't even feel anything for Alec.   
  
Alec hadn't ever been the type to cry, very few things could make him, and this time was no exception. He  _wasn't_  losing Magnus, he  _couldn't_  and  _wouldn't_  lose Magnus. There had to be a way. " Alec?"   
  
Alec held his eyes squeezed shut for a few more brief moments until he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder. " Alec, someone is here to see you." Alec opened his eyes, slicked red with unfallen tears. "Hmm? Okay." Wiping at his eyes he pushes past his  _parabatai_ , his head turned away from him. " Alec wait."   
  
Alec paused, but didn't turn to face him. "What Jace?" Jace watched him forlornly, saddening, before his eyes cast off to the side quickly. "Nothing."   
  
Alec didn't go to console him, instead he hurried to his room. There was no reason to attempt to make Jace understand, he  _couldn't_  and there was  _no_  time now. Magnus would be up soon, and Alec had to be back there before then. Entering his room, he raises an eyebrow. In the middle of the room stood a tall man, so tall that he had to look down to see the items on top of Alec's dresser. He swiftly plucked out an arrow from the quiver, his eyes examining it closely. At the sight of the males skin, Alec knew him instantaneously. "Ragnor Fell. Come to gloat?"   
  
Ragnor dropped the arrow unceremoniously onto the dresser, turning to gaze upon Alec with his onyx eyes. "Gloat? For what? If anything I should be reprimanding you."   
  
"It wasn't my intention."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm not going to. Alexander, don't cry." Alec looked away, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip until he tasted blood. "I might be able to help. A restoration spell maybe." Ragnor took a hesitant step forward, unsure of how to console the saddened Shadowhunter. His ebony eyes narrowed sympathetically as he swiftly placed a hand upon the Shadowhunters' shoulder. Alec glanced over to him before, just because he  _needed_  to feel comfort in that moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around the emerald skinned man. Ragnor stood, absolutely shocked and confused. Fearful tremors shook his body at the thought of what Alec  _really_  meant by the hug. Ragnor and Alec had bonded briefly over various things, but Ragnor didn't trust Shadowhunters- they were cunning, sly, sneaky, and secretive- not to mention notorious murderers of the innocent. But this felt different, Ragnor didn't feel like he was about to be brutally assassinated; actually it felt quite pleasant in his honest opinion, and he decided then that  _that_  was what scared him most. Pushing away from Alec, he nervously clears his throat. "R-Right. Anyways, I would suggest speaking to the Seelie Queen, she also has a lot of spells and stuff like that that might be useful."  
  
Alec nodded, smiling widely. Ragnor hadn't reprimanded him for hugging him. ' _Magnus would be thrilled to hear that._ ' Alec thought solemnly.  ' _The Magnus I knew at least would.'_  
  
~~~~  
  
Alec had made it to the Seelie Court. He knew well that the Seelie Queen wouldn't assist just anyone, he also knew that he'd be asked to perform some stupid task in order to gain a favor. He wasn't too keen on being here, but he'd do anything if it could ensure bringing Magnus back. Ragnor hadn't been allowed into the court, so he awaited Alec's presence from outside the entrance. Alec was busy being guided by Meliorn through the narrow ways. "You should've made an appointment in advance."  
  
"It was sprung onto myself instantaneously as well, Meliorn."  
  
The faerie man shrugged, walking ahead of Alec by many paces, as if the sight of the Shadowhunter boy disgusted him. The Seelie Court was a dangerous place, and Alec knew that very well. The Queen would use all her tricks to dislodge anyone who entered. The court was still as beautiful as it always was with the exotic flowers and vines along with the unique looking people. A pretty Fey girl sent Alec a flirtatious smile which he ignored. Approaching the Queen, he bows politely. "Your highness, I come seeking assistance."  
  
The Queen, still as regal as ever, glanced over to Alec with a questioning look of interest scribbled across her features. She held back her fiery red hair in a series of tangling flower stems. "Alexander Lightwood. What could you possibly need?" Alec fumbled nervously with his fingers, he didn't want to have to pay a high price, but knew he had no other choice. "It's Magnus, there was an incident, he doesn't have anymore of his memories, I-I was curious on if you had any potions or anything to make him better, to restore what he lost."  
  
The Queen looked quizzical, her eyes narrowing slightly as she regarded Alec's request. Alec didn't know what to expect, what if he was denied entirely, what if there wasn't anything to be done other than wait and hope? "What would you be willing to do in return?"  
  
"Anything!" Alec answered so suddenly, and the Queen looked amused as she leaned farther back on her throne, eyes closing briefly. "How funny, do you love this Warlock?" Alec arched an eyebrow at her inquiry, it really wasn't any of her business what he felt for Magnus, but she was offering her assistance. For the moment his feelings on boundary lines and what is private and not was disclosed and non-existent. Blushing a light rose color he looks off to the side. "Yes, I love him." The Queen nodded, eyes watching him closely, he could feel her stare burning into him. "Despite his immortality? He'll live and move on shortly after your death."  
  
That struck Alec painfully in the chest, his eyes closing as he analyzed the thought within his mind. It was true, soon Magnus would probably leave Alec due to the age difference, he wouldn't want to be near him any longer, he wouldn't want to watch him die, and then once Alec was gone; Magnus would move on. "I want him to. I love Magnus enough to accept that, just  _please_  help him."  
  
He looked back to the Queen, eyes wide with a needing look, he  _needed_ Magnus in his life, and he felt as if he were losing him more and more with every passing day. "I can't." She answered simply, and Alec felt his heart sink and breath halt. He probably would've raised his voice by now had she not looked so sympathetic in that moment. He knew she had wanted dearly to help, but she had no resources that could. "I'm sorry." She finished, turning her head to look away from Alec as if grief and guilt was permanently lodging itself into her gaze. Alec had no words to say, and quickly he turned away and let himself out.  
  
The New York air was chilly against his face, his heart hammering just as hard as the wind was blowing. Ragnor was standing over by a bench as Alec came over, soaking wet from the pond. Ragnor snapped, drying him quickly. "So?" Instead of saying any words, Alec buried his face against Ragnor's chest and held him tightly, desperate for consolation of some sort. Ragnor seemed to understand and gave his awkward equivalent of a hug, body stiffening at the contact. "It's okay Alexander, we'll get him back. I promise." Alec didn't know whether or not he should believe that, all he knew was that Ragnor was here, and the comfort was great. He didn't want to think about all he had lost, he just wanted to be reminded that good could still occur in the worst of moments.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ragnor paused outside of Magnus's door. It was his turn to try a restoration spell. He had kindly asked Alec to just remain away until Ragnor was done, extra persons there could cause unnecessary pressure that Ragnor felt it would be smarter to just keep away from. Alec had argued strongly but failed, Ragnor had left him away anyways.  
  
Magnus was perched on his couch, watching the ceiling fan revolve around and around with intense wonderment. Ragnor felt his heart yearn to explain everything to Magnus, give him back all that he had lost, and hopefully he could through this. "Magnus." He called concretely, stepping hesitantly into the loft. Magnus reverted his attention from the fan to the new person in his apartment. "Hi Ragnor! What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up fully. Ragnor smiled and offered out a book which Magnus accepted eagerly. "A spell book? For what?" Ragnor shifted on his feet, taking the spell book back. "I'm going to give you your memories back, Magnus. Is that okay?  
  
Ragnor hadn't really known what he had been expecting, he knew that Magnus was eager to get back his memories, but he couldn't tell if Magnus actually wanted to take the initiative to regain them. "Sure, okay, sounds easy. A spell ought to work. Go ahead, I'm ready." Ragnor overlooked Magnus with a warm fondness before placing a hand gently on-top of the Males spiked up hair. "I'm sorry." Ragnor breathed, apologizing for the future pain he was about to cause Magnus. Ragnor wanted to protect Magnus from every and anything, but at this moment he just couldn't actually keep Magnus from this. Flipping open the spell book, he begins his chant.  
  
Memories attacked Magnus at full speed, a scream tearing through his throat as the pain built through his bones. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his skull while screaming, but Ragnor carried on with the spell as if he weren't screaming. Magnus saw Alec blushing a deep crimson before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, kissing back, he could see the love on Alec's face as he relaxed against Magnus, the happiness. Alec made the first move to pull away, glancing off nervously to the side, his blush never receding. _"Okay, let's begin."_ That memory receded quickly, a voice cutting through Magnus's hazed mind quickly. _" **Shut your mouth Magnus Bane**." _ That voice surfaced through Magnus's memories, the area of incident coming to view. But Magnus couldn't place it at the moment. _"How dare you deny me! You will be mine. Even if I have to take all you care for!"_ Again it broke through Magnus's eardrums, infuriating Magnus as if he _did_ know the owner of the voice. _"Magnus NO!"_ Alec's voice stopped Magnus's screaming momentarily.   
  
Ragnor carried on with the spell as more memories surfaced, Ragnor hated hearing Magnus scream in such pain, but he had no other choice. He had to bring back the Magnus that everyone knew, he wasn't made for this world anymore. He had become a hazard to himself and to everyone around him, Ragnor knew he wouldn't ever let go of Magnus, but he didn't know how much Magnus could hold onto. He was losing more and more of himself with each and every day, he was depressed because of this loss, it was something he couldn't comprehend. Alec had sworn that Magnus was getting better with each passing day, but Ragnor suspected that maybe Magnus was just naturally happier with Alec nearby. It caused Ragnor to accept Alec slightly more. " _ **STOP**_!" Magnus cried out the word, his body trembling from the agony he was in. Ragnor carried on, reciting the Latin scripture. He couldn't stop now, Magnus would just have to bite back the pain, it was ending now, he was coming to the final memory pieces, The spell would conclude on _one more_  burst of excruciating pain before it would all finally end. "I said  _stop!_ " Magnus swiped his hand up, magic bursting from it. The magic crashed against Ragnor dead on, slamming him back forcefully into a wall hard enough to crack the wall itself. There he slid to the ground, slumped over, unconscious. Magnus suddenly felt regretful, the pain subsiding. "R-Ragnor?!"   
  
Scrambling up to his feet, he hurries over to his emerald friends side. "R-Ragnor  _please_ don't be dead!"  
  
Ragnor coughed, stirring slightly, a groan passing through his parted lips. "I'm not dead Magnus, it's okay. I'm fine."   
  
"God I'm  _so so SO SORRY._ " Magnus's hands shook as he gently touched Ragnor, overcome with a guilty sensation that reminded him of his father. "Hush Magnus." Ragnor said, pushing himself up. "I'm fine. See?" Magnus nodded warily, looking away. "I wanna be alone, c-can you go?"  
  
Ragnor looked sympathetic, but understood fully. The spell had backfired, he hadn't gotten his memories back, instead he probably only got that terrible migraine. Ragnor dipped his head slightly before vanishing, leaving Magnus alone to his thoughts.   
  
~~~~  
  
Magnus just didn't know anymore, he was trying his hardest to keep an optimistic view of life, he struggled daily though. Nothing he wore felt like himself, nothing he did, not even the strange cat in his house reminded him of himself, at least the himself that  _Alec_  knew. Magnus couldn't deny that he felt strongly for Alec, but he couldn't decipher if it was a deep churning fear or something different he couldn't quite comprehend. Alec had been nothing but generously kind, always assisting Magnus with anything he needed. Magnus didn't know if he should feel relieved or overwhelmed. No matter what Magnus  _knew_  he was scared, but he wasn't in the eighteen-hundreds. He couldn't run back to the London Institute and beg assistance, he was on his own. He didn't know why, but it had been three days since the incident, and only bits and pieces had come back to Magnus.   
  
Especially when Alec was close, like when Alec would unconsciously fix the shirt Magnus was wearing, or tuck his hair back. A few days before had been the closest Magnus recalled from getting his memory back. Magnus had been fumbling with buttoning the buttons on his shirt, he was still so wrapped up in his mind that he couldn't focus properly. Alec had chuckled before swiftly swatting Magnus's hands away. "Honestly Magnus, you don't even  _try_ to focus." He joked lightly, slowly pulling the buttons free that Magnus had failed at.   
  
Magnus could feel his heart hammering wildly, breath freezing as Alec's gentle fingers occasionally brushed against Magnus's dark skin. As if Alec could feel it as well, he paused his fingers on Magnus's final shirt button, eyes staring at the already exposed skin. "Alexander." Magnus whispered huskily, without actually intending to. That was all the encouragement Alec had wanted, because suddenly he tilted his head up to meet Magnus's lips. Magnus felt a groan unbury itself deep in his throat, arms encircling Alec's frame. Alec made quick work with pulling free the final button, hands slipping along the skin tantalizingly slow. Magnus released Alec to allow the shorter boy to shove the shirt from his body, hands sliding up his back to dig his fingernails into his shoulder blades.   
  
Magnus hadn't ever been submissive, but he couldn't find the strength in him to overpower Alec, he was weak to him. Alec slammed him back into a wall as Magnus began to slip, his legs buckling. Alec pulled back to kiss and bite Magnus's skin, not hesitating to mark Magnus's neck with hickeys. "A-Alec!" Magnus moaned his name, hands shaking as he held him. He couldn't think if he was afraid of the way Alec touched him, or overwhelmed. But Alec pulled back then, eyes wide as he staggered back. "O-Oh god, we  _can't_  do this!" Magnus didn't know what to say, he hadn't then and still didn't now. Alec had fled that day, leaving Magnus overly frustrated. Magnus didn't see him for days after, and when he did Alec wouldn't bring up the possibility of anything having been between them. He dodged and ignored any and all of Magnus's questions.  
  
Like yesterday. He had been standing at the dresser drawer, empty picture frames there, Alec had promised that the picture frames had  _always_  been empty but Magnus could feel his lies. He could see the hurt look that flashed through his cerulean gaze as he uttered the lie, like it pained him to admit that. When Alec had again left for the billionth time, Magnus had a searing pain burn it's way through his retinas. It was the dresser at first, the picture frames all full of pictures of Alec and himself. Then a new image flashed behind his eyes, one equipped with audio.  
  
 _"Don't apologize love, it's fine. I understand." Magnus could easily identify that voice, but his own voice spoke the name before his mind could.  "Alec." His voice came out as a whisper, and suddenly the blurriness cleared. There on a patch of grass sat Magnus beside Alec, a deep look of longing through both of their eyes. Magnus knew this place, it was where he'd awoken after losing his memories. Magnus watched as his free hand roamed up to push aside the locks of hair in Alec's face. The touch so genuinely soft and meaningful. He could see Alec's eyes, sparkling in a bright way that made glittering diamonds envious of their beauty. "I need you in this life, promise me you'll stay." Magnus was shocked by the vulnerability in his voice, the tenderness of which he used only to address Alec. Gently, like all the other things Magnus did with Alec, Magnus placed delicate kisses upon Alec's eyelids. Then Alec leaned forward to kiss under Magnus' chin and along his jaw, something that people who were 'just friends' didn't do. "Okay. I promise I will." Then they kissed, and the vision blurred from existence._  
  
Magnus could recall the painful thrumming of his heart, the way he couldn't suck in enough air, how his legs felt they would give out if Magnus released his grip on the dresser. He couldn't do it anymore. And ever since then, Magnus knew he had to let all this go and start anew. Waiting for something miraculous to happen was only hurting himself  _and_  Alec. It was nighttime now, Alec said he'd drop by again, but Magnus had pleaded with the heavens that he just wouldn't. That maybe he'd just stay distanced. But Magnus knew all too well that he would come, he would show up and Magnus wouldn't know what to do or say. Either Alec was lying to him, or he didn't know  _how_  to break it to Magnus that they had been....  _something_  other than _just_  friends.   
  
Alec came in, using the key he'd already owned, and smiled to Magnus. His smile vanished at the sight of Magnus looking pained and distraught. "Magnus? What's wrong?" Magnus turned away from Alec gathering up his thoughts before turning back. He didn't know  _why_ this felt so hard to do, he didn't even really  _know_  Alec anymore, but he felt like he was losing a giant piece of him, things he'll never regain if he let's go, by leaving Alec. The tricky thing was, Alec denied that they had any connections like that, and nobody else he hung around seemed to speak of them being an 'item'. It was too much for Magnus, he was being pushed too far now, he couldn't have Alec be a part of his life anymore. He didn't understand why Alec hung around if to just assist, if Alec had fallen out of whatever Magnus and Alec shared then  _why_ keep returning?   
  
"This has to stop." Magnus began, eyes set and certain. Alec looked confused, that sweet look passing through his eyes, the look that made Magnus feel like he was breaking apart inside, but he fought against it and held his defensive walls up. "What has to stop?"  
  
"This. Us.  _Whatever_  this is. Alec obviously there are things that you refuse to tell me, and I don't know if I really want it back right now anyways. I want to be able to carry on with my life, but all this coddling is getting me absolutely nowhere, I'm not gaining any memories, I'm not feeling any better, and having you around drops my mood. It  _hurts_  to see you, a-and I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to keep losing more of me because there are things you won't tell me. I _know_  we were something Alexander, and I'm tired of you covering it up."  
  
Alec looked horrified, devastated, and even a little broken, he looked like Magnus had just admitted to destroying everything he'd ever loved. "Magnus I-"  
  
"No Alec, please don't. I don't want reasons, I just want to be done now. I want to  _try_  and start new. Whoever I was back then is gone now, I'm still me I'm just not who  _you_  knew as me. I-I would really like it if you just left and never came back. I-I can't remember you, and it hurts to try. Is it really so bad that I just ask to be left in peace? You lock me in this house like I'm some sort of prisoner, but I'm  _not_  and I'm not endangering anyone or even myself. I'm apparently around eight-hundred years old. I can very well handle myself. I won't get my previous memories back, and I don't  _want_  them anymore. I just want to be done." Magnus felt his voice crack, heart throbbing painfully in his chest. It was like the worst pain he'd ever experienced, and he couldn't even recall  _why_  which only enhanced how painful it was. Alec looked as if he were in just as much agony.  
  
Alec, left speechless now, only nodded. Turning rigidly, he walks off, as if he didn't even know he was moving. The door closed and Magnus felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. He couldn't remember how to breathe, speak, stand or anything. All his mind could register was the agony, the horrible pain and all that it held.  
  
Finally everything came gushing back at Magnus; all the years he'd lost, all the people he'd forgotten, everything. All at once in a blinding searing pain of fury. He dropped to his knees, screaming in agony as both his hands flew up to clench his head tightly as if that would stop the pain. He tried to see past the blinding white light before his eyes, tried to focus on what was happening in the room, he could feel strong arms wrap around him, and could faintly hear a voice trying to yell above his screams. " _MAGNUS!_  IT'S OKAY, I'M HERE." Magnus could recall that voice from a renewed memory. Alec. Alec had come back, and he was here, but his presence wouldn't stop the pain, and no matter what, Magnus couldn't stop screaming. Finally, the pain having been far too much, Magnus passed out. Body falling limp in Alec's shaking arms as a memory surfaced.   
  
 _"Its okay Alec, I'm only summoning a lesser demon."_  
  
 _"O-Okay, so long as you're not hurt."  
  
"You worry too much." _  
  
Magnus's voice sounded light and carefree, this memory, it was when he'd lost  _all_  memories. Something happened. Magnus pushed past the blurriness until he was standing in the field as nothing more than a spirit, watching as the events took place.   
  
As usual, all was set up; the summoning circle, the candles, the protective barrier, even Robert and Maryse Lightwood held their seraph blades in place- ready for the unexpected. The only thing calm, was Magnus Bane himself. Alec stood beside him, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt -as he always did- but Magnus couldn't tend to soothing his boyfriend at the moment, he had business to attend to. Isabelle had been sent to find where Clary and Jace had stumbled off too, Magnus didn't doubt it was more like who they stumbled into and that who would be each other. Magnus didn't judge them though, he could still be caught stealing kisses from Alec in public or pulling him off into alleyways just to press him against a wall. It was that burning flame of desire, nothing could ever put out that fire, and Magnus wouldn't try to put it out, he enjoyed the juvenile behavior in the start of a relationship.  
  
Forcing himself to focus again, he places his hands before him, barely even trying as blue sparks floated from his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he begins his chant. " _Iam tibi impero et praecipio, maligne spiritus!_ I summon you, by the power of bell, book, and candle. I summon you airy void, from the darkest depths. I summon you, Aeshma who soars through the clouded sky of lost souls, Aeshma who lurks in the shadows that lie under a child's bed, Aeshma who bathes in tears and plays with the bones of frightened children."  Magnus drawled the words, his eyes watching the circle as it began to sizzle, smoke circling into the air. Of course he prided himself over a job well done, but this was basically asking him to sit and stay, something simple like that. "As destroyer of Maribas, I summon you. I summon you as the demon's child who can make your seas dry to desert. I summon you by my own power, and by the power of my blood, and you know who my father is, Aeshma. You will not, you dare not, disobey."  
  
The smoke rose higher and higher, growing larger than what was considered 'natural' for even low leveled demons. Magnus forced more power to contain the circle, but something was forcing him back, something was controlling the circle, refusing to unleash the demon. "Dammit, I summon you-"   
  
" _ **Shut your mouth Magnus Bane**_."   
  
Magnus knew that voice, momentarily he was frozen, but soon he regained sense. He turned to shove Alec farther back from the circle, but he was too late. The circle exploded in a giant pile of smoke and sharp shards of rock, the Lightwoods were knocked back, and Magnus swept off his feet. Finally a figure emerged from the smoke, laughing arrogantly as he slowly approached Magnus.  
  
"Asmodeus."   
  
Magnus spat out the name in disgust, his own green speckled catlike eyes staring back up at a matching pair. The Prince of Hell made no hesitations, swiping up his finger to lift Magnus from the ground. "I prefer." He spoke, his voice deep and solid. "If you'd call me father. Hold your breath, this is where I strike up a new deal."   
  
Magnus opened his mouth to retort a retaliation, but he fell short as Asmodeus snapped his fingers to close off all of Magnus's airways. Magnus wheezed to suck in more air as he collapsed back to his knees, his father making no attempts to help him. "I know I don't visit often, let's see, it's been a century since our last meeting right?"   
  
Magnus, still suffering without breath, coughed and glared forward, trying to maintain his cool.  
  
"Well, I wanted to offer this to you in person. I missed my son you-"  
  
"Magnus!!!!" Alec swept himself off the ground, bow and arrow poised dangerously. But Asmodeus couldn't care less, one swipe of the hand knocked Alec back down again, this time he hoped for good. Magnus choked out to scream his name, but fell short. "A-Alec..." He breathed out with the remainder of his breath before crashing into the dirt. Suddenly air flooded back into his lungs, filling him with a new breath of life. Asmodeus continued on as if he'd never been interrupted. "I want you to rule with me. You're powerful, undeniably my most powerful child. I can't take your powers, ever since you locked them down. Give in to me Magnus Bane, I want to form an alliance. What do you say?"   
  
By now the greater demon had crouched before his panting son, a warm yet fabricated smile pulling up his lips. Magnus glared darkly, his heart racing and mind whirling. He  _had_ to get to Alec. " _Never!_ " Using his magic, he lifts his arm to shoot a blast of blue magic at the demon.   
  
Asmodeus, momentarily shocked, was knocked back a few feet, a growl rising through his throat as an infuriated yell tore through. " _You insolent little brat._ " He shouted, his whole arms glowing with red sparks from dark energy. "How  _dare_  you deny me! You  _will_ be mine. Even if I have to take  _all_  you care for!"   
  
At this, he waved a hand towards Alec, holding out his palms to shoot all the dark matter at the stirring Shadowhunter. Magnus watched, horrified, and before he could stop himself he leapt in the way of the attack. Piercing pain shot through him as he crashed to the dirt, unmoving and breathing hard. "Magnus  _NO!_ "   
  
Alec fought the pain and quickly dragged Magnus into his arms as he fought to hold back a sob. "This could work." Asmodeus breathed, stepping back. Suddenly he was flanked by both Robert and Maryse, Jace and Isabelle joining in quickly to dispose of the demon. But even if they killed it in its human form, they'd never beat his ethereal form.  
  
Meanwhile, Magnus stirred slightly, his eyes glazed over with confusion as he stared up into the azure stare of Alec. "Magnus!" Alec called cheerfully, reaching out to stroke Magnus's cheek, but at the slightest touch Magnus flinched away, up and out of Alec's lap. "W-Who  _are_  you?"   
  
Then the memory receded, and Magnus was left lying in Alec's arms again, this time awake and conscious, full of remembrance. "A-Alec?" Magnus choked out hoarsely, feeling the scratchiness of his own throat.  _Had he screamed in his sleep?_ He wondered but refused to ask as he moved out of Alec's arms to face him fully. "I-I'm sorry for touching you, o-or returning at all. I-I just-"  
  
Magnus ignored Alec's stutters, pulling him close to press a meaningful passionate, love-filled kiss. A kiss he'd regretted not giving him before, one that spoke a million words, a kiss that left Magnus all choked up. Magnus pulled back, tears falling down his face, half from the pain he was in and half from the unbearable internal pain he'd felt for not remembering Alec. "I'm  _sorry._  I'm so damn sorry." He couldn't stop crying now, his chest tightening from the feeling as he was wrapped back up into Alec's tight embrace. "Y-You remember?" Magnus could only nod, his sobs muffled out by Alec's shirt. He clung to Alec with all he had, his heart racing. "God, it's my father. H-He, he could've  _hurt_  you."   
  
"But he settled with  _you,_  Magnus.  _You're_  the one I'm worried over. What hurts?" He asked finally, prying Magnus from against him to overlook him. Magnus chuckled at this, kissing him gently, feeling his pains get blown away. "Nothing external dear, I-I just need..." He paused. He needed  _what?_ To  _rest?!_  After Asmodeus did  _this?!_ No. Magnus needed to handle this. Now and only now. Magnus pushed back from Alec, staggering to his feet despite the excruciating pain. "To find Catarina." He finished his fragmented statement from earlier, stumbling towards the door. Alec leapt up to protest but Magnus waved him back with the flick of his wrist. "Stay here my love." Magnus gazed longingly to Alec, longing to just sink into Alec's arms and sleep eternally, to just love Alec and have that be absolutely it, but he couldn't, not yet. He hated using his powers against Alec, it was a violation and unfair since Alec had nothing to successfully block Magnus's power, but for now it was a necessity. Coating his voice in layers of magic, he smiles weakly. " _Sleep_."   
  
Once the word finished, Alec tumbled onto the couch, falling unconscious. The only thing to wake him now would be Magnus releasing him through magic, or if Magnus dies the spell would immediately lift. With one last yearning glance to Alec, Magnus set off.  
  
~~~~  
  
It wasn't ever hard to find someone expecting you to come, especially when they planted themselves at the crime scene. Asmodeus stood, eyes glimmering in the dark as he watched Magnus closely, an evil glint in his eyes, one that promised malicious intent. "Father."  
  
"Son."   
  
Neither moved, both eyeing the other as if that would strike the other down. "You came." Asmodeus offered, daring to take a step closer. Magnus took the offering and stepped closer as well. "You left me no choice. I accept."   
  
Magnus' words took Asmodeus by surprise, his eyes widening as Magnus carried on. "I want to work with you. You offered in the living room, I can't recall my past, my memories have vanished. But I recall you. I recall your offer, you're my dad, right? Therefore you love me, you love me and that's all that matters. So, I accept."   
  
Asmodeus stepped up fully, breath erratic and short. He didn't even have to  _threaten_  him into joining, he felt giddy. Now he could consume him and receive ultimate power. Magnus reached up to place an encouraging hand on his fathers shoulder, as if urging him to take his soul.  
  
Suddenly, as fast and blinding as a shot of lightning, Magnus exploded of a brilliant azure light. A light that almost matched the blue of Alec's eyes, something spectacular and extraordinary. If they were  _anywhere_ near society there would be onlookers swarming. But there weren't, and the light that was ' _oh-so pretty'_ was also oh-so deadly. Asmodeus crashed back, his body skidding in the dirt only to bounce back up and crash again. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, eyes blazing furiously to his son, to Magnus. "You'll regret that."   
  
Magnus looked bored as he gazed upon the greater demon. "You need to  _fall._ " Asmodeus slammed into the dirt again. " _Don't get up_." He was surprised at the amount of strength his son had procured, amazed by how talented he had grown. But infuriated by his besting him so swiftly. " _Well?!_ I'm down. Smite me." Magnus chuckled, crouching down to be at eye-level with him. "Why is everything always about death? Can't we just call it a truce?"  
  
"Truce.... My stupid sparkle addicted son. There's no way." Suddenly a large explosion of red broke through, Magnus deflecting it just barely with his own counter spell. Swiftly he flipped back, only using one hand to push off the ground as he landed in a crouch a ways back, his jacket flourishing beautifully around him- he always wore things that flourished. "So this is it? Father and son showdown? How ironic." Magnus scoffed lightly, standing to his true stature as his once subtle blue glow blazed furiously, shooting up his arms and trailing along his shoulders, through his hair and back down to his toes; he hadn't been overcome with power like this in years, but now wasn't the time to be reminiscent, now was the time to kick some ass. Asmodeus laughed at the pitiful show of Magnus' power. "Is that it? You look like you just pissed yourself."   
  
Suddenly Asmodeus erupted in flames, consumed by the red dark energies, it reached above and beyond his body, his arms spreading as the power coursed through him- it was a display only a greater demon could procure. What's worse was the strength Asmodeus held was stronger, and would  _always_ be stronger than Magnus's. Asmodeus was Prince of Hell, Lucifer's right hand. When Satan decided to fall, Asmodeus fell right beside him, pledging his full allegiance. That's why Asmodeus was gifted so much power. Now Magnus felt wary on his decision to attack, but Asmodeus wouldn't leave- no, he'd stay until he killed Magnus, or worse, killed Alec instead. "I will  _never_  let you hurt those I care for  _again_!"   
  
Magnus erupted with power, shooting all his energy into an attack. Blue spirals beautifully carved their way through the air, something that could lure a person into being distracted at one moment only to charge them out of it with a painful slap. But Asmodeus was never one to fall for such childish charm, he raised a hand to deflect the attack, but it was stronger than expected. The blow broke through, slicing through his cheek, drawing the putrid ichor from his body. The stench was overwhelming, but Magnus was used to it by now. Asmodeus touched his cheek blindly, chuckling at the blood. "Okay Magnus. Suit yourself."   
  
Before Magnus could process anything, power surged around him. Dark, powerful, demanding red flames locking at his body. Having no other choice, he yanks off the jacket before using his own magic to dowse the flames remaining. Being left in only his customary buckle up combat boots, a violet tank-top, and black jeans, Magnus felt it was about time to get closer for the battle. Lunging forward, he slams his fist into the side of the greater demons face, his rings cutting more of the flesh than intended. Asmodeus yelled in pain before counterattacking with a punch of his own. Swiftly Magnus caught the fist from in air, maybe dating a Shadowhunter  _did_ teach him a few things, using his magic he explodes the fist into breaking; Asmodeus crashing down to his knees from the pain. Taking this to his advantage, Magnus brings his knee up harshly to slam into Asmodeus's jaw; unfortunately Asmodeus expected this and bit down harshly into it, tearing the fabric. Magnus stumbled back, the pain not fully reaching his mind yet. Asmodeus was up by then, grasping Magnus by the throat, exploding crippling pain into his body until his screams silenced and body went slack. With only a chuckle, he chucks him aside as easily as tossing aside a wadded up piece of paper, only instead Magnus crashed down to the ground loudly, feeling deflated and out of breath as he hacked up his own scarlet blood.   
  
"Shame shame Magnus Bane, you never learned how to be strong. You've always been  _oh so_  weak. It's pathetic. Here you come, with your big talk and strong start only to fail horribly. It's embarrassing."  
  
" _Shut up demon_." A new voice joined the party, and Magnus glanced up weakly just in time to see Raphael lunge into battle. The vampire was swift and moved at speeds nothing else could ever mimic. Not only did he move quickly and precisely, but he hit strongly, his muscles flexing under his usual white button down shirt. His cross glinted from its perch from around his throat as he moved and struck, fast and strong, something few could possess. Asmodeus looked frustrated as the vampire bested him, using one more fatal knock out punch to knock the demon back a good seven yards. Raphael ran, fast like all vampires, to reach Magnus's side. "Come on Bane." He urged, rolling Magnus onto his back. "Live dammit, what are you doing here? Are you stupid?!" Magnus chuckled, his breathing labored as he tried to support speaking. "You're favorite question, right?"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, a genuine smile tugging up his lips as his curly ebony hair fell before his just as black gaze. "Don't be reminiscent Bane, you will live through this. Come on-" Suddenly the young vampire was lifted away from Magnus, screaming as Asmodeus dug his fingernails into his throat, filling Raphael with cry-worthy pain; but Raphael wasn't ever one to cry, so instead, he knocked out entirely. Asmodeus threw him aside, approaching him once more just to be certain he was done for. Raphael stirred slightly, but there was too much pain, he couldn't so much as lift a finger. But Asmodeus wasn't satisfied that he could even _open his eyes_. Kneeling beside the quivering vampire, still shaken from the pain that stayed sharp in his body, Asmodeus reaches out to gently tuck aside his ebony hair. "Raphael Santiago. A pity that you must meet your demise."  
  
"I-I will  _never_ die.  _Dios_."   
  
Asmodeus laughed, grasping a handful of Raphael's hair to yank his head back. "His name should choke you, filthy vampire. You wear his cross like you have _any_  right." Ripping the cross from around his neck, he jams the whole charm into his neck. Raphael stared, astounded at first, eyes wide as blood began to slip past his lips. Then he smiled a crimson smile, smoke rising from where the charm entered, burning his flesh. "Y-You cannot.... W-Win... Magnus..." His eyes glazed over with pain, a single scarlet tear falling as proof to his agony. "Is st-strong." Finally not being able to bear anymore, he falls unconscious, body going slack as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Asmodeus dropped him quickly, standing to dust off his pants. He'd never favored vampires in the Downworlder community, always preferred Werewolves if any, they were strong and dispensable and got the job done in the daytime. Shaking his head he laughs, what a pitiful attempt at back-up.   
  
Now he had the matter of his own kin. He'd kill Magnus first, consume his power, then kill off every and anything Magnus ever loved or cared for. Well, he'd come back to finish off the vampire first. Magnus still lie in the dirt; hazed, and fading in and out of unconsciousness. Asmodeus slowly picked his way over to Magnus, placing a booted foot over his chest. "Look at you. Too weak to even speak."   
  
"F-Fuck you."   
  
"Such a foul mouth, now I'll have to punish you." Asmodeus clicked his tongue, pressing down on Magnus's chest until he heard a satisfying crack. Magnus screamed in agony, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cried out, this filled Asmodeus with a deep sadistic gratification. "Did you think you'd win? Did you have some heroic scenario planned out? Because  _this_  is pathetic. I've already killed the vampire. Maybe I'll go pay Alexander a visit after this."   
  
Magnus's eyes snapped open and he glared up to Asmodeus, a calm sort of murderous intent set on his catlike gaze. "No you will  _not."_  Mustering up all his final magic, every last bit he had, he exploded. This time, the light burned Magnus's eyes as well. He's never used so much magic all at once, it was painful, but in a sense rejuvenating. It was like Magnus was growing stronger from the level the attack was at. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off him, his lungs were filled with breath, and any wounds he might've had instantly healed. He felt brand new. In fact, he was all ready to finish this battle, though it had already ended. Asmodeus laid a searing lump on the ground not too far away, coughing and blinking into death slowly.   
  
Magnus approached him, a dim azure hue glowing around his body. "As I said, Asmodeus. My friends and myself, are off-limits." Asmodeus gave a deep scratchy chuckle, which ended in a low guttural growl. "Don't be so certain. I'll get you Magnus. Just as I did  _all the others_." And with that, he vanished.  
  
Magnus wasted no time, rushing to Raphael's side hastily. Flipping him onto his back, he dislodges the cross from Raphael's trachea, using a simple healing spell to fix him instead of blood. Raphael's eyes flew open, wide and wary, conscious of everything yet still so phased by the world. "Magnus?" He croaked. "Yeah. It's over. Come on, get up you dumb vampire."   
  
Raphael pushed himself up, refusing to be assisted even  _during_  his weakened moments. "I must feed, before sunrise." Magnus knew the sun would rise in and hour or so and suddenly pitied the poor male. Raphael had risked his life to help Magnus, Magnus owed him the same. "Here." He grumbled, offering his arm to the tan skinned man. "Drink mine. It'll be faster." Raphael looked momentarily baffled before gratefully smiling and sinking his teeth into his arm. The initial reaction was painful, until something within the bite changed allowing the transfer to be much more peaceful and slightly pleasurable. Magnus closed his eyes, glad to not have to deal with pain anymore. Raphael didn't drink much, he didn't need it, with as powerful as he was he could last off of a morsel for weeks. Turning to Magnus, he dips his head respectfully. "Be safe Bane." Was all he uttered before turning to leave. Magnus stepped after him hesitantly. "Raphael wait. Thank you."   
  
Raphael grinned, his usual lopsided smirk full of arrogance, but this time there was genuine sincerity as well. "Of course. Return to Alexander, rest. Call me if you need anything, just be careful." Turning around, he walks off.   
  
"You too Santiago." Magnus turned and left then, he still had final matters to attend to.  
  
~~~~   
  
Alec woke up on Magnus's couch, confused momentarily until he recalled what occurred. Magnus used his magic  _against Alec!_  Pushing up into a sitting position, he rakes his fingers through his hair. Magnus had gone after Asmodeus, Alec  _knew_  he did, and for all he knew now Magnus could be dead. He needed to get help, find his weapons, or _something_ before he lost him forever. The door to the apartment swung open. Alec turned, expecting to find Asmodeus there. Instead he made eye contact with Magnus, his heart welling up quickly. Rushing across the room he throws his arms around the Warlock, kissing him desperately. Magnus, overwhelmed and shocked, stands briefly before melting into the kiss. Alec pulled back, eyes searching Magnus's. "I'm sorry Alec, I just-"  
  
"Shut up Magnus. Just promise me it's over." His hands reached up, pressing his against Magnus's cheeks.  
  
Magnus smiled, dipping his head to kiss Alec once more. "It's over now. I promise."


	9. Alexander Vs. Chairman Meow

Chairman Meow didn't like Alec. He never has and never would, because Alec was just another person begging for  _his_  owners attention. And  _that_ was unacceptable. Alec seemed to know this and showed up  _every single day._ But today, still Alec hadn't shown up. It filled Chairman Meow with unmistakable giddiness. It had been long since he'd gone a full day without that black haired nuisance soaking up all the attention Magnus was willing to dish out.  
  
But it seemed fate had other decisions. The door swung open, Chairman Meow gazing furiously from his perch upon the windowsill, as Alexander Lightwood strolled through the open door. "Magnus!" He called chipperly, filling the Chairman with disgust. Chairman Meow dropped from the window, padding on silent paws over to the Shadowhunter. Alec glanced down unsurely before crouching before him. "Hey kitty, do you know where Magnus is?"   
  
Chairman Meow instantly hissed, rearing back as his tail violently whipped from side to side. His golden green eyes narrowed viciously. Alec could clearly understand what he was saying. ' _Magnus is **mine**_.' Alec stood up and backed away, smirking slightly before grinning to the cat. "We'll see kitten." Then Alec quickly walked off in search of Magnus, this wasn't the end. No. Chairman was certain that Alec underestimated the cats natural abilities. Chairman Meow found Magnus in the kitchen, mewling like a newborn kitten. Magnus glanced down to the kitten, eyes widening exponentially. "Aww sweetie! Come here." Bending down, he lifts the helpless feline into his capable grasp, stroking him lovingly while scratching behind his ear. "Magnus?" Alec asked, eyeing the cat with a dangerous edge. Alec despised that cat, it  _always_  took away Magnus's attention whenever Alec stopped by, it was annoying to handle, and the cat wasn't even cute.   
  
Alec moved to stand beside Magnus, leaning over to brush his lips against Magnus' jaw. "Magnus, I missed you today." Magnus didn't seem to hear Alec and continued petting and talking to his 'dearest' cat in a soothing tone. This infuriated Alec to no extent. Alec could understand loving a pet, but this was passing the line of ownerly affections. This cat was  _trying_  to upset Alec, he was trying to win Magnus over enough that Magnus wouldn't even remember Alec's name. Alec wouldn't have that though.   
  
Pushing the cat from Magnus's arms, he quickly covers Magnus's protesting mouth with his own skilled lips. If there was ever a thing to take Magnus' mind off of anything ever, it was Alec behaving sexually. Alec held Magnus pressed against the counter, his lips moving to suckle along Magnus' neck, desperately trying to leave a mark to claim him as his own while his hands roamed lower, and lower and lower until-   
  
" _Christ Alec!_ "   
  
Alec grinned with satisfaction at Magnus' response, feeling Magnus' body tense as he sunk his nails into the young Shadowhunters shoulders, his breathing becoming labored as Alec traced his teeth up along Magnus' neck. Alec lifted his lips to Magnus' ear, grinning as he watched his lover work to suppress a moan. "Yes darling?" He whispered breathlessly, teeth tugging against Magnus' earlobe.   
  
Magnus couldn't suck in any breaths to suffice talking, he whimpered helplessly and shuddered against Alec. "F-Fuck, don't stop..." He hadn't ever seen much of this side of the young boy, he was always so hesitant and unsure of what he should be doing when it came to anything sexual. It's what made Magnus love him more, it was endearing and cute; but this was certain and eager, and it took Magnus by surprise. His hands shakily fisted into Alec's shirt as he dropped his head back, groaning deeply. This left Alec an obvious advantage as he attacked Magnus' exposed neck with his lips, biting and kissing against the sensitive skin. Magnus cried out, his body shuddering as he fell back against the counter. "Oh god Alec!" Alec felt a smirk twinge up his lips, he wasn't normally dominant, but when he was he enjoyed watching Magnus writhe and beg for more. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Alec was doing this just to prove something to a  _cat_. Not that he wasn't enjoying it immensely, but it was just the fact that it had all started because of the cat. As if  _knowing_ Alec was thinking of him, Chairman Meow showed up, gently propping himself up on Magnus' leg and mewling like a newborn kitten. It dropped the mood instantly. "A-Alec stop, the Chairman is here!"   
  
Alec growled before tearing himself away from Magnus, trying his best to smooth down his mussed up hair. Magnus bent down to retrieve the kitten, holding him lovingly in his arms. It filled Alec with such rage to see Magnus behave so coolly, as if Alec  _hadn't_  just touched him. A smile broke across Magnus' lips, his fingers curling as he gently stroked the evil feline within his grasp. Chairman Meow eyed Alec smugly his eyes sending a clear message; ' _I win'._  
  
Alec would  _not_  have that, his fingers curled into fists at his side's as what felt like a permanent scowl carved itself along his features. Again Magnus seemed oblivious to everything occurring around him. Alec could take his clothes off and do a strip tease and Magnus wouldn't even notice, not that Alec ever actually  _would_  do that, but the fact of the matter is that Magnus seemed so out of everything. He didn't notice Alec , and seemed to think that him and his precious Chairman Meow were the only two people on the planet. "Hey Alec, can you take Chairman Meow into the living room? I'll bring us some drinks." Before Alec could protest, Magnus shoved the hissing feline into Alec's arms. 

Alec hurried into the living room, afraid of getting bitten or scratched if holding the cat for too long. Actually, as soon as he was out of the kitchen and Magnus's line of view, Alec threw the cat. Chairman Meow soared through the air, claws extended as he yowled before landing feet first onto the floor. Alec laughed as he eased himself onto the couch, it was funny to watch the cat freak out like that. But Chairman Meow looked more than just slightly displeased, he looked infuriated and absolutely pissed. Alec didn't concern himself with that, it was a cat, nothing a Shadowhunter couldn't handle.  
  
Chairman Meow leapt onto the couch, scrambling to sit beside Alec, fixing him with a deadly glare that Alec swiftly disregarded. "Go away you stupid cat." Alec hissed, returning Chairman Meow's glare. Chairman Meow growled, raising a clawed hand to swipe at Alec. Alec jumped back as Chairman Meow sunk his claws into his chest, carving down the center and tearing the fabric. He landed onto his back sloppily, breath fleeing his lungs the second he made contact. "Alec? Why are you on the floor?"   
  
Magnus re-entered the room, placing the drinks on the coffee table before kneeling beside him on the carpet. "Your  _cat._  It scratched me." Magnus chuckled, lashes lowering as he placed a tender hand against Alec's chest. No matter how many countless times Magnus had put his hand  _anywhere_  on Alec's body, Alec still couldn't find a way to breathe steadily. "He was probably just playing around." His breath froze as Magnus' fingers glowed a dim baby blue, his pointer finger barely ghosting across Alec's exposed skin. Alec propped himself onto his elbows, staring in absolute adoration. He watched as Magnus furrowed his brow, mouth set in a straight line as he tried his hardest to focus on the spell, the way his uniquely wonderful eyes reflected the magic, even the way he gently huffed when his magic faltered. It was mesmerizing, and Alec couldn't imagine another scenario where he'd wanted to kiss Magnus more than now.   
  
Magnus smiled victoriously as he finished the spell, pulling his hand back slightly to simply hover over the area. "There you go, all do-"   
  
Alec cut him off by pressing his lips firmly to the other males. This took the Warlock by surprise, his eyes momentarily widening; but he was powerless to deflect the spell Alec cast over him each time his lips so much as brushed against his. Slowly his eyes closed as he melted into the kiss, leaning closer as Alec positioned himself onto only one elbow, raising a hand, Alec's fingers weaving through Magnus' black mane of hair. Magnus sighed blissfully as he quickly climbed over Alec to lessen the distance of their bodies, hands curling into the fabric of his shirt as he desperately tried to get closer.   
  
Chairman Meow could only glare from his perch on the couch as Alec opened his eyes to smirk at the infuriated kitten. Pushing himself up further, Alec grips Magnus by his hips and tugs him closer, earning a surprised gasp and a smile from Magnus. Chairman had seen enough by now, standing and stretching before dropping himself from the couch. Magnus jerked back as Chairman yowled out in agony, writhing on the floor as if something were broken. Stumbling away from Alec, Magnus sweeps the trembling feline into his hands, casting magic around him to cease the pain before sitting with him on the couch and holding him close.  
  
Alec glared across to them from the floor, feeling sour since the cat ruined his moment with Magnus yet again. It made Alec realize, he couldn't steal Magnus' attention through his lips, he'd have to get even smoother. The thought almost made Alec himself laugh, Alec was considered a good number of things, but smooth wasn't one of them. He was  _far from_  smooth, that was more in Jace's domain. Pulling himself up on the couch beside Magnus, he sends a quick glare to Chairman Meow before sending a flattering smile to Magnus. "Magnus, remember the first day we met?"

"Yes of course I do love, why wouldn't I?" Magnus averted his eyes from the feline in his lap and instead focused on the Shadowhunter boy beside him. "That was the changing point of my life, ever since that day my life got undeniably better."   
  
Magnus's smile broadened as he leaned over- despite Chairman Meow's hisses of protest- to place a deep kiss against Alec's lips. Alec instantly melted into the feel, eyes fluttering shut as his hand moved to rest against Magnus's cheek. "I love you Magnus." He murmured against Magnus's lips. Magnus grinned, pulling back to eye both Alec and Chairman Meow. "You two have been fighting today."  
  
Alec felt his breath catch, he hadn't expected Magnus to catch on to that, let alone confront them with his knowledge. "W-Wha-?"  
  
"Don't pull that, you both have been vying for my attention, grotesquely battling each other for my better favor." Shaking his head, he sweeps Chairman Meow from his lap. "And now, neither of you may see me. Not until tomorrow, honestly I thought it was fun to be the center of everyone and everything." Standing up, he smirks before leaning down to steal a kiss from Alec. "I'll see you both tomorrow."   
  
Spinning around, he flourishes out of the room. Alec glared his accusatory gaze towards the cat beside him. "I blame you." The kitten fluffed up, hissing before sauntering off. Chairman Meow still despised the Shadowhunter, he hated how awfully he looked, too ugly for his perfect master. He was dumb, clumsy, and stepped on his tail on numerous accounts. Chairman Meow  _would_ find a way to get rid of Alexander, and when he did Magnus wouldn't be trapped under his dirty Shadowhunter spell anymore.


	10. Pet Peeves

Magnus had very few rules in this relationship. He had very few things that made him truly furious, and Alec knew them all. He knew everything that upset his lover, and absolutely loved pushing his limits. He enjoyed watching Magnus rage, it was a guilty pleasure that Alec never admitted aloud. Still he was a shy boy, and he wouldn't speak any of his turn-ons to Magnus, Magnus made Alec uncomfortable through talks like that. So instead Alec enjoyed pushing him into the moments unconsciously then taking advantage from there. Today was just like those other days, Magnus was droning on and on about how expensive his newest designer shirt was, twirling before the bedroom mirror.  
  
The shirt was dark violet with flowery sleeves decored in dark shimmering glitter. Magnus looked ecstatic, his face all lit up as he gushed and gushed over the lovely look of it, normally that was enough to make Alec faint. To sit back sprawled in a seat and watch Magnus like this, so happy and carefree. And for a brief moment Alec allowed himself to do that. His eyes trailed fondly over Magnus, his hand raising to cover his smile. Magnus was every bit as breathtaking as the first moment he'd seen him, if not more. But Alec was upset today and had pent up anger he'd like to release, and his favorite way of doing so was making Magnus just as angry. "Magnus." He breathed in a throaty voice, pushing himself up from his seat to cross over to Magnus.   
  
Magnus ceased his talking, glancing over to Alec surprised. "Hmm?" Alec spared no seconds to slam Magnus up against a wall, purposely digging his nails into the shirt and crinkling it up. Magnus looked appalled. "A- _Alec_! The  _shirt_! Stop!" Alec ignored him. "Mm-hmm." Before Magnus could protest anymore, Alec slammed his lips against Magnus'. Magnus struggled slightly, trying to fight off the urge to sink into the kiss. Magnus pushed back on his shoulders, eyes widening. " Alec come  _on_  you  _know_  how I feel about you crumpling  _designer_  shirts!"   
  
Alec chuckled to himself, leaning up to kiss up his lovers neck. Magnus wasn't normally easily persuaded, but it was hard to be so upset with someone eagerly assaulting his throat. Alec continued to bite and suck along the length of Magnus's throat, earning stifled moans and deep scratches along his exposed arms. Magnus breathed in statically, heart pounding as he gripped Alec's shoulders in a futile attempt to shove him away. "W-Why are you doing this?" Alec ignored him again, pulling back from Magnus to tear open his shirt. The startled disbelieving look on Magnus's face was even more pleasing than Alec expected, and shortly he shrugged. "I don't know, why not?"   
  
Magnus looked momentarily at a loss for words as Alec slammed his lips against Magnus's again, feeling his muscles tense from through the thin fabric of the remaining shirt. Magnus groaned before shoving Alec off of him. Eyes blazing furiously as he eyed his tattered shirt. "This shirt cost  _so_  much money." He growled, and Alec felt his heart flop. Magnus looked tense and furious, something Alec enjoyed overlooking.  
  
"Are you going to punish me for it?" Alec asked breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut briefly.  
  
"Of  _course_  I am." Gripping the front of Alec's shirt, he yanks him forward and hauls him off into the bedroom to receive his 'punishment'.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was an absolutely awful day, rain pouring viciously from the sky and slamming down against the Institute's roof. The thundering couldn't drone out Alec's thoughts, and suddenly he had the fiery urge to upset Magnus again. This time not for sexual thrill, but just for the thrill of seeing Magnus freak out, it was funny as well as enthralling to see Magnus behave that way, and then Alec made up his mind. Standing up he heads towards the exit of the Institute before he was firstly stopped. Before him stood the redheaded wonder that was Clary Fairchild. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she smiled brightly, holding out her paper childishly. Clary and Alec bonded a lot, they were secretly good enough friends. She looked up to Alec, she was  _much_  shorter than him, before she began speaking. " Alec! We're still drawing together right?"   
  
Alec was a terrible artist, the worst he'd ever known, but he always promised to help and spend time with Clary mainly because they were friends. He enjoyed making her smile, and he believed that Jace didn't spend enough time with her. But today wasn't his day. "Uh, I'm sorry, I'm busy today. Can I re-schedule for tomorrow night?" Clary nodded, still smiling. It made him feel worse that she would always accept every single thing that happened, but Alec still wanted to go. "Yeah, of course. I'll go visit Simon, he's hanging out with Raphael right now anyways."   
  
Alec smiled affectionately, gently patting her arm. "Thanks Clary, I owe you one." Clary nodded, grinning happily before walking off. "Damn straight you do." Alec grinned, waltzing off to make it to the exit, but he was blocked once again by the extraordinary blonde haired Shadowhunter.  
  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Where are  _you_  headed off to?" Alec internally cursed himself, furiously eyeing the male before him. "Jace. I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Jace looked incredulous. "In the rain?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Jace shook his head, hair falling before his golden eyes. He looked disbelieving as he moved to push his disheveled hair from his face. "Because you could catch a pneumonia."   
  
Alec chuckled as he weaved his fingers through his own hair, gently pushing it back from his azure gaze. " _That's_  what you're worried over?"   
  
"Why are you leaving  _actually?!_ " Jace countered, stepping closer to Alec with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Alec shrugged, looking off to the side. "I might stop by to visit Magnus, but so  _what_?!"   
  
Jace shook his head, genuinely upset. "Don't you think you're spending  _too much_  time with him? I mean, he's  _still_  Magnus, nowhere  _near_  how incredible I am."   
  
Alec laughed, pushing Jace aside as he reached for the door. "You're right Jace." Alec jested teasingly. "Nobody can match your stature." Before Jace could ask anything more or retort or prevent Alec from reaching his destination, he set foot outside. The rain was freezing and pounded down against Alec's not nearly covered enough shoulders. He hadn't gotten a jacket, or an umbrella- seeing as he had his fear of umbrellas- so instead he trudged through the puddles in nothing more than a faded black woolen sweater, which soaked up rain like a sponge, black combat boots, and black jeans which clung to his form as soon as the rain began pelting him. His hair plastered itself against his forehead, falling into his eyes in annoying ways. Alec huffed against the cold, keeping up a fast pace.  
  
Despite Jace's reasoning, he was still right, Alec could get severely sick if out here too long. He reached the subway in no time, hopping onto a train and awaiting his arrival. He relaxed against the cold interior, eyes fluttering shut briefly. Maybe deciding to upset Magnus wasn't such a good idea after all. Alec shrugged aside his thoughts and focused instead on how pleasing it would be to test Magnus's pet peeves. He was always so sound and secure with Alec, so Alec wanted to see if there was  _anything_  he could do to  _truly_  upset him. There had to be something, and these were his greatest issues, Alec causing them had to upset him.   
  
The subway skidded to a halt, passerby's pulling out their umbrellas as they prepared to set foot out in the awful weather. Alec made certain to beeline away from everyone and instead jogged the rest of the way to Magnus's apartment. The rain had begun to slam harder into the concrete, Alec feeling it begin to sting and burn his eyes as he made it to Magnus's house. Swiping the key from his pocket, he hastily swings open the door before clambering up the stairs. He didn't want to take long, sure he wouldn't be dry, but he enjoyed being this soaking. Pushing open Magnus's own door to his loft, Alec quickly crosses the room to the kitchen. Magnus was in there, cat eyes narrowed as he fiddled with the coffee machine, he'd never truly learned how to use it.   
  
Silently, like a panther stalking its prey, Alec snuck up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around Magnus from behind. Initially Alec had expected Magnus to panic, which he did. Magnus let out a yell as he struggled in Alec's grasp. Alec lifted one hand and clamped it over his lovers mouth, chuckling to himself. "Magnus!" Alec whispered, breath hit against his ear. "Calm down. It's just me!"  
  
Magnus relaxed momentarily before he struggled once more, shoving Alec back as he squealed in disgust. " Alec you're  _wet_!" Alec grinned, a grin that touched both his ears, one that spelled out 'only mischief'. "So? Does that  _bother_ you darling?" Alec took a purposeful step forward as Magnus backed himself into the counter, eyes wide and furious. "You  _know_  it does!" Magnus shouted, moving further against the counter until he was basically on top of it.  
  
Alec clicked his tongue before closing the distance between him and Magnus, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Magnus yelled and struggled to get free, but Alec was a Shadowhunter, he was trained to force Downworlders into submission. That thought sent a blush spiraling up to his cheeks but he shoved aside temptations. "Hush my love, I  _like_  the water, you should like it  _just_ as much."  
  
Magnus shook his head, pushing against Alec as he struggled. "A-Alec  _stop please!_ " Alec nuzzled his nose into Magnus's neck, relishing in the warmth from his skin. Despite the circumstances, and his obvious knowing that Magnus wouldn't like the soaking wet Alec, Alec couldn't help but feel comfortable near Magnus. Suddenly the joking mood dropped and Alec melted into him. "I missed you." He murmured against Magnus's skin.  
  
Magnus froze, eyes softening as Alec began releasing Magnus from the grip. Magnus sighed. "Come here." Magnus slipped his arms free, gently stroking Alec's hair back. His fingers fizzled with blue sparks, hands magically drying Alec. Alec hummed happily, head leaning back as Magnus weaved his fingers through his sopping hair to dry him. Magnus leaned forward, pressing his lips gently on Alec's wet throat, his tongue slithering out to lap at the droplets. Alec shivered, his fingers fisting at Magnus's hair, eyes fluttering shut. Magnus pushed his fingers up Alec's shirt, fingers gingerly dusting across his chest, drying him efficiently. Alec sighed happily, as an attempt at speaking turned into a light groan. Magnus pushed off the counter, switching the positions to push Alec into it instead. "Take your shirt off." Magnus whispered, his lips still trailing along Alec's neck. Alec struggled to focus properly, his hands reaching to pull up his woolen sweater. Magnus broke away from Alec to allow him to successfully pull off his shirt before once again Alec was being kissed.   
  
It was a soft and gentle kiss something that made Alec's heart race with glee. Something he hadn't really expected, he'd just arrived soaking wet and forced that wetness onto the king of dry. Magnus was supposed to be furious, not accepting. It sounded odd that Alec was this flustered that his boyfriend was accepting of everything he did, but it was true. Alec pulled away from Magnus, Magnus kissing Alec along the neck as he spoke. "J-Jace questioned me heavily before I could leave."   
  
"Mmm?" Magnus hummed against Alec's throat, teeth sinking down gently on his sweet spot. "Y-Yeah-" Alec broke off with a moan, his head leaning back as his eyes closed, fingers holding onto Magnus's shoulders tightly. "He didn't w-want me out in th-the rain." Magnus chuckled, pulling back and eyeing Alec with that always placed mischievous look in his eyes. "Smart  _parabatai_. Rain water isn't healthy. You could get pneumonia."   
  
Alec laughed, his head falling back again. "That's what Jace said!" Magnus looked irritated before he quickly lifted Alec up onto the counter. Alec flushed red leaning back from Magnus as he moved closer. "I'm not like Jace, Alexander, not at  _all_."   
  
Alec raised up an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "Oh?" Alec asked, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Should I prove it, Alexander?" Alec shuddered pleasurably as he feels Magnus trail his fingers along his inner thighs. "I could kiss your  _stamina rune_ , I bet Jace doesn't do that." Alec felt his eyes flutter at the thought before he gently pushed Magnus off. "Okay, let's go into the bedroom."  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a late night, Alec hadn't intended on leaving the Institute at all yet here he was, strolling through the darkened streets of New York. He was still caught up thinking about Magnus. Magnus just wouldn't ever actually be upset with Alec. It wasn't like Alec didn't greatly appreciate the angry sex that followed, he just wanted Magnus to  _actually_  punish him. Magnus would give Ragnor the silent treatment, or would sprinkle holy water onto Raphael when they upset him, but Alec was always just instantly forgiven, and Alec couldn't stand the favoritism. He got upset with Magnus at times and would punish him as he felt just, but Magnus wouldn't punish Alec, it was like he refused. "Alexander." A voice called out from the darkness, heavily accented. Alec glanced around, trying to find the body to which the voice belonged to. " _Aqui_ "   
  
Alec squinted against the darkness as a figure materialized from the shadows. Before him, dressed in a regular white short sleeved shirt and black jeans was Raphael Santiago. Alec spoke with him often, they got along and Raphael interested Alec in ways. He wasn't like Jace to an extent, but he was still like Jace. They were both handsome, cunning, sly, sarcastic, and naturally rude. The only thing was that Alec feared Raphael's stoic behavior wasn't some easy to put up facade and it ran deeper than expected. Alec approached Raphael, smiling a genuinely happy smile. "Hey Raphael, what are you doing here?"   
  
Raphael dipped his head in acknowledgement, moving to walk beside Alec. "It is nighttime Alexander, I always choose to walk then." Alec felt foolish momentarily and he turned his gaze away to instead look at the floor. "I forgot, sorry." Raphael chuckled, pushing his fingers through his ebony hair to keep it out of his just as black eyes. A arrogant smirk twisted up his lips as he glanced at Alec from the corner of his eyes. "It is nothing to apologize for, Alexander, simply an honest mistake.  _no se preocupe"_ Raphael spoke Spanish a lot when near Alec, mostly because Alec didn't get on his case for it, to a small extent Alec  _enjoyed_  hearing Raphael accidentally mutter words in Spanish, it was like he didn't even realize he was speaking to someone not accustomed to the language, and Alec found it endearing. "Okay, so what are you doing walking with me then? Don't the other vampires get on you for traipsing about with a Shadowhunter?"   
  
Raphael snorted, eyes widening as if Alec had just asked if he were actually black rather than Mexican. "Why would  _I_  care?! They work and belong to me, if any of them bring it up I simply kill them." Alec shuddered, he knew Raphael had a zero-tolerance policy, he also knew very well that Raphael made it absolutely clear his rules and the punishment for disturbing that. It was admirable yet also highly frightening to rule with such an iron fist, but Raphael wasn't afraid of people rising up to revolt against him- he believed he could take every and any vampire, and Alec didn't doubt that. The caramel skinned male looked towards Alec suspiciously, stretching before pausing his movements. "Alexander, why are  _you_  out here? Shouldn't you be with Bane?"   
  
Alec shook his head vigorously. "No." He admitted sourly. "Magnus isn't  _ever_  angry with me."  
  
"And that's.... Bad???" Raphael arched a perfectly curved brow, his eyes locking with Alec's, dark and questioning but never revealing any emotion. "Yes!" Alec stressed, looking exasperated. "He treats you badly when upset and same with Ragnor, but no matter  _what_  I do he just forgives me instantly. Or has sex with me  _then_  forgives me." Raphael chuckled, crossing his arms stiffly across his chest. "Oh my Alexander." He drawled sarcastically. "That sounds just absolutely  _horrible_. I do  _not_  envy you for that." Alec glared and shoved him playfully, crossing his own arms tightly. "Shut up. I'm serious. He treats me differently than anyone else, and I don't  _want_  special treatment."  
  
Raphael just watched Alec quietly, trying to assess the situation through understanding eyes, but it was a difficult thing for him. He wasn't normally caught in any actual form of a long lasting relationship, he was more of the type for short hook-ups rather than anything else. Tilting his head slightly, he sighs and drops his hands at his sides. "I do not know Alexander, what does he love more than anything?"  
  
"Glitter, aside from me, it's glitter." Raphael nodded, ruffling Alec's hair in a condescending manner. "Think Alexander." Alec sent him a glare before thinking deeply. Finally it clicked, and he had a plan. "I got it, thanks Raphael."  
  
Raphael waved aside his thank-you's, eyes glancing around as if he were expecting someone to show, but he wasn't. Turning back to Alec, he smiles warmly. "This is odd Alexander, even for your usual standards of oddities." Raphael once again crossed his arms, which made him look more muscular than actuality, before turning to walk again, expecting Alec to just follow- which he did. "You just don't get it Raphael." Raphael glanced up to the sky, seeing it tinting with a lighter blue. " _Amanecer_ ,  _Dios._ " Alec understood those words fully. "Dawn is approaching, you should go." Raphael looked up to the sky, almost longingly. He probably hadn't seen a sunrise in years, but he bit back the urge to prolong any longer. Flashing Alec a wicked grin, he takes a step back. "It has been fun seeing you Alexander."   
  
"Yeah-" Alec began, but Raphael had already vanished into the shadows once again. "You too..." Alec trailed off, allowing himself a momentary breath. He had to go see Magnus now.  
  
  
~~~~  
If there was ever a thing that pissed Magnus off more, Alec wouldn't find it. Alec knew how Magnus adored glitter, how he basically worshiped the person to create glitter first. Everything Magnus wore had some sort of glitter on it, and normally Magnus tossed about glitter every single day. Alec didn't question it, nor was he ever made upset by it. He thought it was endearing and sweet that Magnus loved glitter so much. The thing is, it was the final pet peeve he was willing to press. The final one that Magnus  _had_  to be fully upset with Alec for. He couldn't allow this to end with sex again, he  _had_ to make Magnus truly angry with him, it seemed an impossible task at this moment.   
  
Magnus was rushing around the apartment, eyes wide as he grasped his make-up and clothing. Alec watched, bemused. He had sprung into Magnus a surprise date, which was a lie, mainly because he wanted to watch Magnus rush around. Magnus looked perfectly fine at all moments of the day, but he never believed it. Magnus paused by the wall mirror, looking at his appearance as he flicked aside hair from his green speckled eyes. Raising up his sharpened eyeliner pencil, he begins drawing on his eyes, applying mascara and dark eye-shadow. "Honey, do you know where my glitter is?" He asked, not looking away from the mirror.  
  
Alec nodded, picking up Magnus's most expensive and favorite glitter. "Yeah, this one?" The second Magnus glanced over, Alec dumped the entire container into the trash can, eyes never parting from Magnus's as he accomplished Magnus's greatest pet peeve. "Look." Alec stated with a smirk, dropping the empty bottle to the floor. "The trash can is all  _sparkly_  now."   
  
Magnus froze, staring unmoving as he dropped his eyeliner pencil. "D-Did you just-?! W-Why did-?!  _ALEC!_ " He started to fume, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Yes my love?" Magnus turned around and slammed his fist into the wall causing Alec to jump. "Dammit Alec! Why are you  _pushing_  me so much?! Why have you just  _constantly_  pushed and pulled at  _everything_ that upsets me?! What have I  _done_  to upset you?" Alec watched closely, seeing Magnus's muscles tense under his shirt and eyes blaze with fury. It was a sight to behold. "Wait." Magnus breathed, eyes cooling off before he stepped towards Alec. "Does my suffering turn you on?"  
  
Alec felt his face flush as he stepped back, shaking his head. "N-No! Y-You're just  _never_  angry with me!"   
  
"I get angry with you."  
  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
  
"Now.  _Especially_  now." Magnus took a step forward again, leaving no space between him and Alec. "The issue is,  _each_  time I've upset you, you  _always_  end up with sex. Why? Why don't you hold grudges over me?!"  
  
Magnus looked at Alec closely, smiling genuinely. "Alexander, I  _love_  you. I drop every and anything you do wrong. It's natural for me. Would you rather I hold a grudge?"  
  
" _Yes!_  Just  _something_  other than instant forgiveness!"  
  
Magnus chuckled slightly, shaking his head as he turned to go retrieve his eye-liner pencil. "Oh Alec, many people just enjoy my behavior if they're in my good graces." Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stiffly. "Magnus."  
  
"Whaaaat?" Magnus turned around to see Alec standing right behind him. "I want to be treated fairly, like the others. If Jace had done this-"  
  
"He'd die. Point blank period."   
  
"Listen Magnus!" Alec grabbed Magnus's face between his hands, eyes locking with Magnus's. "I just-" Magnus closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly to Alec's own. This momentarily stole all of Alec's breath away before he quickly reciprocated, forgetting all about the fact that he had tried to make Magnus angry. Magnus pulled back suddenly, leaving Alec yearning for more. "Okay, I'm leaving." Magnus turned around and headed off, Alec trailing after quickly. "W-Wait to  _where_?"  
  
Magnus shrugs. "I'm upset with you Alec, I'm punishing you now. You can't kiss me any longer." Closing himself into his bedroom, Magnus locks the door. Alec leaned his head against the door, a smile tugging up his lips. He had gotten what he had wanted, and couldn't for certain tell if he was upset or unbearably happy. He decided the latter held more truth.


	11. The Testimonies Of Alexander Lightwood

Alec knew he was in love with Magnus, it was the one thing he'd known for awhile now, and  _still_  he didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't believe he'd never seen it before, and regretted all the times before he said 'I love you'. Magnus deserved all the best, at least a far as Alec was concerned. He was giving and pure and good and wonderful- but Alec was bias. He knew very well that Magnus was naturally a difficult person to get along with, his personality was unique and blunt, he didn't lie. Some people couldn't handle that, so it made people stray from him. Not only was he blunt, but he was also hyper-active, he adored parties and dragging Alec into crazy stunts that Alec normally would be too cautious to attempt. It reminded Alec of a fond memory.  
  
 _Magnus came up behind Alec, wrapping his arms tightly around the Shadowhunters waist, Alec knew before he even spoke that Magnus was going to offer something dumb. Something risky that could end badly, because that was the kind of man Magnus was. "Let's break into the zoo and set the lions free." He offered, his voice obviously serious. Just the suggestion made Alec laugh, Magnus always was doing things ridiculous but this was just plain weird. "What?!" Alec asked through the laughter, turning to look upon his significant others face. "I'm not joking. We should, the zoo thinks they're SO cool. We'll show them when we let loose their lions just how cool they ACTUALLY are." Alec leaned forward, pressing a deep and meaningful kiss upon Magnus's lips, one that easily persuaded him from the topic, one that Magnus couldn't break free of. Not that Alec could either, but he was certain he had a better chance than his cat-eyed boyfriend. Reaching up a marked hand, he gently caresses Magnus's hair, slowly pulling away from the male. "You're weird, you know that right?"  
  
Magnus, completely forgetting about his idea, shrugged. "I think I'm more enthusiastic." He said, eyes watching Alec with mild interest. Alec leaned forward again, kissing Magnus once more- this time with more passion, his mind burning a blinding white as Magnus accepted and returned the kiss with equal ferocity. Magnus's arms wrapped tightly around Alec in a way that left Alec dizzy with appreciation for Magnus's light muscular build. Then he pulled back, Alec whimpering slightly from the loss of warmth. "Magnus!"   
  
"Shh. I'll be at the zoo." Magnus gave Alec another quick peck before vanishing into thin air. Alec didn't believe that Magnus would actually break out lions, but then again Alec was too dizzy to focus._  
  
Alec grinned at the thought, standing up and leaving the institute. Magnus actually _had_  broken out the lions, and Alec was forced to assist in retrieving them, but he oddly wasn't upset. He was shocked to see Magnus complete such a task, but not angry or irritated at all. His feet moved without him really knowing. He was supposed to meet Izzy for coffee, but he felt so light like he was floating. That was an effect only Magnus had on him, it was irritating but Alec enjoyed it. Magnus made all the worst things fun.  
  
 _Alec was always the one to listen to everybody and anybody's problems. He didn't mind doing that for others, expect Isabelle, her problems always bored Alec out, same with Clary. Maybe it was something universal that made all women's stories boring. Alec shrugged away the thought and instead focused on what's most important: the stunning cat-eyed man sitting beside him. Magnus usually ranted, it was typical for him, and Alec loved it.  
  
He loved to witness the passion ablaze behind his green speckled eyes as he went on and on about something, or how Magnus would always use his hands more to express the severity or insignificance of the issue. He liked to watch Magnus angrily flick aside hair, or chew on his bottom lip in momentary contemplation. All of these small habits became everything to Alec, on some days the young Shadowhunter would HOPE that Magnus was upset that day. Sometimes he'd drop everything just to hear Magnus speak like this. Today he was ranting about the store running out of glitter. Occasionally Alec would fully tune on and hear words like 'stupid' and 'mundanes' in the same sentence; once he heard 'Seymour' and instantly knew he'd meant Simon so he HAD to listen. It turned out Magnus was just complaining how it was probably a conspiracy set up by 'Seymour' himself to rid the world forever of glitter, Alec highly doubted this belief.  
  
Magnus didn't look directly at Alec when ranting, Alec dully noted, his eyes slowly raking over every little thing about him once more. Alec knew Magnus could feel his stare, but wouldn't return it either. Alec knew why too, whenever Magnus ranted he had already planned out what he was going to say before he ever ran into Alec that day, Magnus wanted to get through everything planned before meeting Alec's intense stare. If he looked before he finished he'd drown in Alec's eyes, he would fall silent and stare back unconsciously moving closer to the Shadowhunter boy. Alec took Magnus's breath away, and even though he had visual proof, Alec still didn't believe that was true.  
  
This time, Alec couldn't care less about the glitter and Simon exacting revenge under Raphael's orders or something like that, today Alec just wanted Magnus to make the eye-contact. But it seemed today Magnus was more set on NOT making eye contact. He did everything within his power to not look at Alec, and Alec was made furious by this. Out of a sheer burst of boldness, Alec gripped Magnus's chin, turned him to face himself, and then pressed his lips firmly against his, efficiently silencing Magnus and gaining what he'd most desired for awhile- a single kiss._  
  
Alec shuffled soundlessly along the concrete, eyes closing as he allowed his body to move itself slowly. Concrete, it reminded Alec of Magnus- then again what  _didn't_  though- mainly because Magnus was as solid with few cracks. Alec could always depend on Magnus, even through the hardest of times. Like after losing Max, Alec couldn't find it in himself to stick around the Institute. The misery was thick and suffocating, and Alec didn't know how to handle or fix the situation. It wasn't like he'd ever gotten over the situation himself either.  
  
 _Alec couldn't find any refuge at the Institute, he just couldn't find it in him to stay there any longer. Ever since the death of max, everyone's been acting different, even Clary had began to take an even softer side. Therefore Alec found it best to just leave. There wasn't any familiarity there, but Alec had someplace that WAS familiar. Someplace that made him have to catch his breath each time he went. Picking up pace through the crowded streets, he hops onto the subway train, catching his stop before jogging the rest of the way to Magnus's apartment. He could remember clearly how many steps it would take and what buildings he'd pass to get there. His feet basically transported him there without any thought anymore. Coming to the building, he jams his thumb into the buzzer, Magnus answering almost instantly. "WHO DARE DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK AT WORK?"  
  
He yelled through the microphone as his usual way of greeting anybody. "Uh it's me, Alec." The gate unlocked instantly and Alec didn't hesitate this time to push inside. Alec knew this building just as well. He knew how many steps until he'd reach the top, twenty-four, and knew which steps were the least stable- the first, fifteenth, and the final three- and he knew where the banister on the side creaked the loudest, in between the fourteenth and twelfth steps. Alec was accustomed to it all by now, it was all second nature, but today he didn't find pride in knowing that. Just a distanced sense of familiarity that he'd been craving. Before he could knock on the door it swung open, Magnus standing before him with his usual indifferent smirk. Alec felt his breath flee and mouth dry at the sight of him; he was dressed with a form-fitting black shirt that did wonders for his biceps and plain black jeans along with buckle up combat boots, even his hair was typical and normal, the only thing that stood out was the excessive silver glitter lining his eyeliner colored eyes and all over his arms and chest. "What's wrong?" Magnus asked before stepping aside to allow Alec entry.  
  
After catching his breath Alec moved go the center of Magnus's living room, his eyes closing as he stiffened, covering his face as he weakened. Life had been immeasurably different since the battle at Alicinate, it had left everyone a broken mess and Alec couldn't find any familiarity at the Institute, since Max was gone now... "Alec?" He heard Magnus inquiry worriedly as he wrapped his arms gently around Alec's waist from behind, pulling him firmly against Magnus's muscular body, his black painted fingers massaging into Alec's abdomen gently. Magnus placed gentle kisses along Alec's throat, a noise of despair bubbling up his throat. "I'm sorry." Alec croaked out, turning to bury his face in Magnus's chest, his hands balling into fists as he pressed them firmly into the black fabric of Magnus' shirt. He felt his knees give out and Magnus gently slid to the floor with him, holding him closely. Alec grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced and willed himself not to cry, he knew Magnus wouldn't ever judge him, but he had to drop it at some point.   
  
Magnus brushed his fingers through Alec's hair, his lips pressing meaningful kisses to his scalp. "It's alright Alexander. I know. Its okay." Alec shook his head, body shaking from the willpower used to keep from sobbing into him. "No Magnus it's NOT. I should've prevented it." Magnus shook his head, pulling Alec back to stare him dead in the eyes, his gaze affectionate yet stern. "No Alec, you aren't responsible. It's not your fault, nothing that happened was. Nobody could've planned this. You have to let it all go Alexander." And he did, he broke into a sob, Magnus drawing him in closer. Rocking him back and forth slowly, Magnus closes his eyes, doing his best to soothe the pain away from Alec. Alec felt the tears abruptly cease, his eyes wide as he clung tightly against Magnus. This was nice, just being here against Magnus, knowing that Magnus wouldn't shove him away or force him to leave, he felt safe in Magnus's arms, and rarely did Alec feel safe. "Better?" Magnus asked, kissing Alec softly. Alec nodded, pulling back from the kiss to look up into Magnus's eyes, and just then in that one moment; all his pains, and his worries, all his dreads, and all his paranoia and hysteria just seemed to vanish. "Better." Alec promised breathlessly._  
  
Alec felt his throat constrict at the memory. Magnus wasn't just a typical boyfriend he was...- a Magnus, and that was rare to come by. Alec finally opened his eyes fully, he wasn't  _headed_  to the coffee shop, he was absent-mindedly walking to Magnus' loft. At the thought he picked up pace, sure Isabelle would be furious that he'd ditched her to go see Magnus, but part of her  _had_  to know he'd most likely bail. Alec loved his sister dearly, but he never passed up an opportunity to see Magnus. Vibrantly he buzzes the buzzer.  
  
"WHO DARES-"  
  
"It's Alec, just open up already!"   
  
Alec could've sworn he heard laughter on the other end of the microphone as the doors swung open. Instead of it unlocking, Magnus had hurried down the stairs to greet him. Through the unspoken eye-contact they shared, both knew what the other felt. Magnus missed Alec  _just as much_  as Alec was missing Magnus. Though truthfully Alec doubted that Magnus had been busying himself to remembering fond memories of Alec, no, that was something probably only he did.  
  
The seconds ticked by until Magnus deemed he could bear no more, approaching Alec he wordlessly sweeps him up into his grasp and kisses him. He kisses him with all he has, all he can promise, and all he could fulfill. With every bit of love and passion with burning fire and pain, everything and anything Magnus had ever felt for Alec was shoved into that kiss, and Alec felt it fiercely as he returned with just as much emotion. Magnus was sturdy, he was here for Alec, even if Alec wasn't always there for Magnus. Alec loved Magnus, he loved him with everything and more than anything. The two pulled back gasping to shove air back into their lungs. " Alec? Why the sudden appearance? Not that I'm  _not_  all for random make-out sessions but..."  
  
"I missed you." Alec concluded, not feeling too keen on going into details. On informing Magnus that  _all_  day he'd thought of him, of fond memories, and soon that developed into a complex yearning of ridding the loss he felt whenever Magnus wasn't around. Magnus just smiled, as if he already  _knew_. "Come on, it's cold outside." Magnus shrugged an arm around Alec's shoulders before he guided him into the complex. Alec intertwined their fingers. "I love you." He murmured breathlessly through an intoxicating smile.  
  
Magnus returned the smile, unable to hide his mirth. "I love you too Alexander."


	12. Dumbshit

Emmet Thornwood: tall, muscular, brown haired, ebony eyed, totally handsome, totally articulate, and  _definitely_  a pain in the ass for Magnus Bane. Magnus could  _swear_  this guy did it purposely; catching Alec's stare, brushing up against him, casually taking his hand, even holding him close during training. It was awful to watch, painful and heart breaking. Mainly because Alec didn't see the truth behind Emmet's eyes, it was horrible. Alec and Magnus didn't fight, not until damn Emmet came. Alec was absolutely fascinated by everything he said and refused to believe that he was coming onto Alec. Today was no exception.   
  
Alec had decided that training with Emmet would help boost his chances at being a greater fighter. Alec had his bow positioned properly, his fingers itching to release the arrow into the air, but Emmet held him back. He stood directly behind Alec, hand gently placed against his hip while his other ghosted across Alec's exposed arm. He murmured softly to Alec, speaking of ways to better hold the arrow in place, and all the while Magnus stood off against the wall sulking and glaring darkly at the elder man.   
  
"Move your arm like this." Emmet slipped his hand along Alec's arm, swiftly lifting it up- not before running his fingers over and around his bicep- that interaction Magnus saw, it made his blood boil. Alec didn't seem to actually understand that he was getting hit on, and at any other moment Magnus would find it endearing, but Alec reprimanded Magnus for inquiring that Emmet was  _possibly_  doing that. Alec was a bashful person, and he was oblivious to everything that occurred in that sense, it was another reason why Magnus loved him so much- just not this time, not today.  
  
Alec bowed his head as he listened to Emmet speak, concentrating hard on holding the bow properly. Emmet pressed even  _closer_  to Alec, and Magnus knew he couldn't stand it any longer. "I  _bet_  your boner grinding into him is  _helping_  so much right Emmet?!"  
  
Alec, looking absolutely horrified, released the arrow- which cut through the air and hit a bullseye- before turning to excuse himself from Emmet. Emmet nodded before moving to take a stock check on weaponry. Magnus knew  _very well_  what Alec would say. "What the  _hell_  Magnus?! What is your issue? If you can't he respectful then you shouldn't be here."  
  
No matter how many times Alec repeated these words, they still shocked Magnus to the core every time he had to suffer through them. " _Me_?!" He spat incredulously, gaze searing furiously into Alec's. " _He_  was the one grinding into your ass and feeling you up, or did you  _enjoy_  it too much to notice?!"   
  
Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as if he were busy dealing with a misbehaving child. "Dammit  _stop_  fucking condescending me Alexander, you  _don't_  understand next to  _anything_  that has nothing to do with Shadowhunting you smug prick!" This took Alec fully by surprise, his face twisting to a furious scowl. "YOU'RE THE ONE  _OVERREACTING_! YOU ALWAYS OVERREACT!"  
  
"Says the one screaming?"  
  
"You're so impossible Magnus, you  _never_  let me spend  _any_  time with  _anyone ever_! You're possessive and crazy at times, I'm  _trying_  Magnus, but you  _have_  to trust me at  _least once_!"  
  
"I DO trust you! I don't trust HIM." Magnus crossed his arms, biting back the urge to scream back. Emmet wanted this to happen, he wanted Alec to hate Magnus so it would be easier to make moves on him. That one thought sickened Magnus to the point of not even caring to argue anymore, then again he didn't ever argue long after Alec raised his voice. Alec wasn't reasonable when he did, and Magnus didn't like seeing Alec upset at all. "You know what, whatever Alec, I'm leaving." He turned and tried to stalk off, but Alec was quick to grab his arm. "No Magnus  _please_!" His voice was desperate and pleading, and Magnus felt his eyes widen.  
  
"There's nothing to discuss Alexander. I can't get through to you, anyways, you have  _training_  with your  _precious Emmet_." Alec looked hurt as Magnus shrugged his arm from his loosening grasp. Magnus cared, he cared too much, and Emmet was taking advantage of Alec. it wasn't fair, it was rude and it was infuriating, but Magnus couldn't say anything to convince Alec he was right. That thought was all he needed to turn and flee from the training room.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So Alexander is spending time with another male who is interested in him as well?" Magnus only nodded vaguely. " _Dios_  Bane, I'm sorry."  
  
Magnus looked halfheartedly to Raphael, his heart heaving as he once again lifted his glass full of brownish alcohol. "Yeah. Thanks." Tilting his head back, he downs the drink quickly, eyes closing. Ragnor was there as well, eyes closed as he laid his head down on Raphael's lap. Magnus kept swirling around and around until the point of dizzying in Raphael's black leather rolling chair. They were all spending time together in a failed attempt to cheer up Magnus. "Alec is difficult, he likes to be obliviously stupid."   
  
"I think it is endearing." Ragnor sent Raphael a furious glare, reaching up to flick his nose angrily. "No, Alec is in the wrong."   
  
" _Si,_  of course. Do not worry Bane, Alexander is just conflicted. He loves you, he's just not exactly realizing what is wrong." Magnus smiled to his two companions, eyes glimmering with deep adoration. He couldn't ask for better friends ever, they were his immortal man friends, the two people he knew he'd have forever. Placing down his now emptied cup he grins to them. "You two are idiots." Raphael rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch as he draped his muscled arm over it. "Mainly Ragnor, he doesn't understand anything. Such a sensitive little broccoli."   
  
Raphael chuckled, his eyes closing as Ragnor again sent him an angered glare, flicking his adams apple hard enough to make Raphael cough and lean forward slightly, hands massaging at his throat. "Dick."  
  
"Stupid green bean."  
  
Magnus laughed, hand covering over his eyes as he swiveled around again with a now filled to the brim glass of alcohol. "You two only prove my point more." Ragnor shrugged, lying back down on Raphael's lap as Raphael went back to leaning his head back against the back of the couch. "You, Bane, are  _just_ as dramatic if not much more than the both of us combined." Magnus shook his head, spinning the chair again. "What will you do?"   
  
Magnus paused his turning to look upon Ragnor, his eyes opened and head lifted up slightly as he leaned against his elbows. Raphael moved to also glance at Magnus, perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched in question. Magnus shrugged. "I can't yell anymore. It only pushes him further and further from me. I just... I love him, but he won't  _trust_  me." Raphael nodded along, leaning forward to wipe his hands along his black jeans, a smile lifting his lips. "Trust, you people throw it around so easily." Ragnor leaned his head back, a smile painted on his features as he gazed up to Raphael's attractive features. "You trust  _us_  don't you?"  
  
Raphael shook his head, patting Ragnor's head condescendingly. "Yes, of course. But I've known you centuries now."  
  
"I can't  _wait_  centuries with Alec! He's  _mortal_!" Suddenly time seemed to be moving too quickly, it killed Magnus internally every time the day changed. Every time an hour passed that he hadn't spent with Alec, he couldn't lose Alec without spending much time with him, lavishly coloring Alec with his love. Raphael shoved Ragnor over, standing and stretching. "Well Bane, why are you here then?"  
  
Magnus looked over Raphael, his ebony hair falling before his just as black eyes, body tense as if expecting an attack, jaw stiff as if to keep him from smiling; only this time Magnus could feel Raphael's genuine care. His genuine sincerity that was so painfully rare that sometimes Magnus believed he'd made it up half of the time it occurred. Raphael was impossibly difficult, irritatingly calm at most times then frighteningly furious at others. There was no in between, he didn't have soft spots, at least Magnus had first _thought_ , but Raphael seemed to care deeply for him and Ragnor, seemed to want to be near them just as much as they to him. It made Magnus disappointed when Raphael would shove them away whenever they tried to be closer friends. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you're here. I have to go meet Alec at the institute now." Raphael dipped his head, nodding before turning to help Ragnor to his feet.   
  
"Good, go. I will send Ragnor off as well. It is daylight, I should be asleep!" Ragnor laughed, stretching out his body before grinning to Raphael. "Sleep well." Then he vanished. Raphael turned to Magnus, arms crossed tightly over his chest solidly. "Well? Go." Magnus smiled fondly, turning to exit. "Of course, you don't have to  _always_  be so difficult. You're nice as well." Raphael glared furiously, cursing fluently in Spanish before turning to return to his couch. "Leave Bane, I am  _no_ such thing." Magnus chuckled, shutting the door behind him. "Of course you're not." He smirked before making his way out.  
  
~~~~  
  
Alec was seated next to Emmet again, eyes wide with wonder as Emmet went on describing his incredible feats met as a Shadowhunter, his unbelievable stories of slaughter and glory- and the stories  _really_ were that. Unbelievable. But Alec believed with no hesitations, he was quick to agree with anything said by the elder Shadowhunter. He nodded along with every word he uttered as he locked eyes with Alec, his hand slipping to gently rest on Alec's thigh. Alec, still believing in Emmet like a father figure, grinned and allowed this interaction, falling into a daze of incredulous pride for Emmet. He was honoured to have received his kind behaviors, to have earned a friendship from him.   
  
Again, meanwhile, Magnus kept to himself, eyes lowering to the floor. He didn't want to watch, it was devastating, but being here with Alec showed Alec that Magnus was mature enough to remain silent through Emmet's ridiculous touching. He grit his teeth and chewed the insides of his cheek to keep from speaking, but nothing was working well enough. His painted fingernails dug into the arms of his chair, eyes glaring towards the two from under his heavily glittered lashes. Magnus wasn't  _ever_  one to be clingy, but he couldn't help but yearn for just  _one_ kiss or look of adoration from Alec. But instead all he got was absolute nothingness, Alec didn't even notice that Magnus was in the room at all.  
  
Magnus shifted uncomfortably as Emmet leaned closer and  _closer_  to Alec, voice lowering into a whisper as Alec leaned in as well. This was where Magnus had to draw the line. " _Back the FUCK off Emmet!"_  Pushing from his seat, he drags Emmet up from the chair, slamming him forcefully into a wall. "Why can't you just  _stop_?! Why do you have to constantly  _try_  my patience!"  
  
"Yeah Magnus! Go bro!" Came a new voice, Jace stood at the door, eyes sparkling with approval as Alec jumped up from his perch on the couch. "M-Magnus! Cut it out!  _Stop_!" All the while Emmet grinned towards Magnus with eyes testing Magnus to try anything. Magnus shook with rage, something he rarely did. Magnus dealt with every kind of annoyance ever, and all through the centuries he's been able to hold onto his temper. Never had he ever reached this kind of anger, the kind where it was suffocating and hard to breath, where he couldn't think rationally, where all he saw was blinding red and all he could think of doing was destroying what stood before him, this lying threat that posed as a sweet facade. ' _Do it_ ' Emmet mouthed to him, and suddenly Magnus broke. Slamming his fist legitimately two millimeters from his face, he breaks it through the wall. That's when Jace acted.  
  
Jace didn't like Magnus too much, but he cared more than he showed, he wouldn't allow Magnus to make the mistake of actually getting violent with a Shadowhunter who had the power to get him killed. Jace knew that Emmet purposely hit on Alec whenever Magnus happened to be present, Jace had said the same thing but Alec didn't believe it. "Magnus no!" Jace moved with speeds never before reached by himself even as he crossed the room and tore Magnus away from Emmet. Emmet meanwhile whimpered from fear, his face paler than expected. Jace hadn't been on the receiving end of Magnus's fury like this before, but seeing Emmet basically melt into a puddle made Jace glad he never had been.   
  
Jace tightened his grip on Magnus as he dragged him from the room, shoving him into the hallway. Magnus stumbled slightly but caught himself. "Control yourself Warlock, this isn't how to handle it." Magnus growled under his breath, but turned to give Jace an appreciative look. "He purposely touches him, he  _touches_  him! I'm not possessive, but...."   
  
Suddenly Jace felt empathetic, his eyes softening on the helpless Warlock. He understood Magnus in this moment, he could recall the feeling vividly of having absolutely nowhere to turn and nothing capable of doing. He felt the same when it came to Clary and Simon, Simon  _knew_  when he was crossing a line, but he still did it. All the while Clary took it as playfully bonding. Magnus couldn't handle himself in this situation probably because he hadn't ever been in one before, he hadn't had training to be more reserved like Jace, he didn't know  _how_  to release this anger, or even not even have it. "Magnus." He said softly, placing his gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Alec loves  _you_ , not Emmet."   
  
Magnus turned his gaze away, swallowing heavily to control his rage. "Thank you Jace, it means a lot that you care enough to help." Jace nodded, opening his mouth to speak again until another voice interuppted. " _MAGNUS BANE_!"   
  
Alec stormed over to Magnus, gaze darkened with uncontrollable anger. " Alec look I'm sor-"   
  
" _SHUT UP._ " He screamed fists furling tightly at his sides to refrain from attacking him. Jace quietly made his exit, deciding it was no longer any of his business. "How  _dare_  you! You're  _so STUPID!_  I do SO much and THIS is how you repay me! WHY can't you behave like MAYBE you have even ONE brain cell?!"   
  
Magnus recoiled, feeling heartbroken by Alec's words. He understood that Alec was angry, and he probably didn't mean the words, but he couldn't hold back his own anger. "Maybe if YOU weren't such a LIAR! You KNOW what Emmet is doing Alexander, you just ENJOY the touch of another man!"   
  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL. Maybe  _this_  is why Ragnor hated you for so long, because you  _make up_  so many things. That's ALL you do!" Magnus turned away from Alec, internally furious and devastated. "Fuck you Alec, that's it. I want  _nothing_  to do with you until Emmet is gone. I don't want to  _see_  you,  _speak_  to you,  _NOTHING_. Just leave me alone."  
  
" _FINE_."   
  
Shaking his head, Magnus storms out of the institute, feeling his heart weighing down in his chest. "Dammit." He hissed, covering his face to hide his scowl. He didn't want to fight with Alec like this, but he couldn't stop that outcome. He shook gently as he rested against the front door. All of him screamed to go back into the institute and beg for forgiveness, beg for him to just forget it. But he couldn't, it would be a lie to say he changed, it wouldn't be fair to Alec unless Emmet was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
{Two days after argument}  
  
Alec punched the punching bag with all of his strength, his fists aching and arms stiffening from the over exerting he was creating. Normally he could count on Magnus to stop him from exercising exceedingly, Magnus would usually wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss along his neck. Or he'd massage the throb away, it was heavenly, and made Alec realize how much he missed and needed Magnus for simply daily life. It made his heart yearn for him more, but Magnus had made himself clear. He wanted nothing to do with Alec until Emmet left.   
  
Alec couldn't help but fall harder for Magnus each time he expressed his jealousy, it proved Magnus loved him  _that_  much. A smile slowly slid it's way up along Alec's features. He loved Magnus for his expressed jealousy, and found it horribly arousing when he became furious. He missed him, painfully missed him. The fight stayed planted strongly in his mind, making him beg for release from the thoughts. He wanted to apologize to Magnus, wanted to see him, he just wanted Magnus back. Shaking his head clear of the thought he continues punching the oversized bag. He stiffened slightly when he felt warm arms encircle his waist, instinctively relaxing at the feel. "You shouldn't work hard." Came a whisper, but Alec was certain it was Magnus. Leaning his head against the punching bag he shivers at the feel of lips descending upon his neck. But something felt wrong, something made his gut clench uneasily. "M-Magnus-?"  
  
"Shhh." The voice cooed. "We don't have to discuss him."  
  
Alec went rigid as he fought to whip around, coming face to face with the emerald eyed brown haired Shadowhunter who preceded him in age by many. "E-Emmet?!" Emmet simply grinned, forcing Alec back against the wall. "Hush Alec, I  _know_  you want me too."   
  
"N-No!" He cried, struggling to break away from him, but Emmet held on tightly. " Oh Alexander, you're so painfully attractive. I just want to kiss you once." Alec shook violently, fearing Emmet being this close. He leaned back, his heart stuttering as he fought to find the right words to get Emmet away. " Emmet listen, th-this!  _Us!_  It  _doesn't_  exist! I'm  _in love_  with Magnus Bane!  _Not_  you! Please stop."   
  
Emmet shook his head, eyes narrowing darkly with despicable intentions. "No. Your mind is clouded, I'll clear that for you." Alec broke his wrist free from one of Emmet's hands, instinctively his fist connected to Emmet's jaw. But whatever outcome he'd expected he didn't receive, because instead Emmet groaned as if pleasured by the pain. Alec stared, horrified by this realization, as Emmet's eyes glazed over in arousal. " Oh Alec, hit me again." Then, he forcefully slammed his lips into Alec's own.  
  
~~~~  
  
Magnus wasn't in the mood to sit alone and vent about how furious Alec made him, instead he decided to actually go  _see_  Alec. He missed him, and missed his presence. Alec had that mystical way of making Magnus much happier, it was something Magnus desperately craved now. He wanted to feel Alec touch him again: smooth down his hair while complaining about all the make-up he wore, press his lips gingerly along Magnus's skin, or carefully brushing his fingers along Magnus's body as if fearful that he'd break. Magnus missed Alec's delicacy, his nervous habits, just about everything. Magnus just wanted to shove aside the arguments and forgive and forget.  
  
He was nearing the training room- naturally knowing that Alec would be there- when he heard a familiar hiss. "Get  _off_  me! Cut it out! Just  _stop!_ " He'd never heard Alec so angry, and those words brought up fierce memories of himself and Joseph- a former, rather  _forceful_  Warlock that Magnus had the misfortune of dating- that caused Magnus to seethe with fury. How  _dare_  someone, even though he  _knew_  it was Emmet, touch  _his_  Alexander against his will. Storming into the room, he paused to assess the situation. Alec had his face pushed into the wall, back turned from Magnus, with Emmet pressed up against him; hands holding Alec's arms behind him, teeth tugging on Alec's earlobe, and worst of all his free hand stroking soft circles over the front of Alec's jeans. That was enough to set Magnus off. " _WHAT_  is going  _ON_  here?!"   
  
Emmet froze, backing away from Alec hesitantly to turn and glare to Magnus. Alec fell forward to his knees, shuddering violently from the recent violation. Magnus felt his heart drop, he knew all too well the pain of it, the mental destruction it caused, and he could feel his unquenchable desire to murder this person rise. "Magnus, I didn't expect-"  
  
Magnus slammed his fist into Emmet's face harder than he thought possible, knocking Emmet back several feet until he slammed against and almost _through_  a wall. To an extent it wasn't fair that Magnus was that brutal to Emmet, he was busy recalling Joseph- falling under the fear, agony, mental devastation, and absolute anger that Joseph had forced on him the day he decided to take advantage of Magnus in that way. Emmet staggered forward from the hole in the wall, crashing painfully to his knees as he hesitantly pushed his jaw back in place. " _Leave_  Emmet, leave and  _don't_  return."  
  
Emmet sends Magnus a furious glare, obviously trying to force back tears from pain. Forcing himself up, Emmet hisses. " Alec  _will_  be mine one day. Stupid Warlock."   
  
"Okay, go ahead and  _try_  to touch him again. I'll kill you, go ahead. Make my day." Emmet shivered fearfully, turning and leaving without so much as glancing to Alec.   
  
Alec, having now recovered, stood and quickly enveloped Magnus in a tight grasp, burying his face into his chest. "Magnus! I-I'm  _sorry_." Magnus shook his head, disbelieving, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Shut up Alec, don't apologize." Placing a gentle kiss atop Alec's head, he sighs blissfully, releasing his access anger. "It's not your fault love, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Alec shook his head, looking up to smile at Magnus. "No, it doesn't matter. Just kiss me."   
  
Magnus chuckled, amazed by Alec's resilience to get over the previous violation, but he didn't hang long onto that thought- instead he kissed Alec. He kissed him long, and hard and full of passion, desperately trying to display all his sorrow for the fighting and wanting to just end it through that kiss, and if Alec understood Magnus couldn't be certain yet. But he was certain that it felt nice to feel Alec's hands weave through his hair once again, his heart stutter in his chest in that familiar way, and his lips turn up into a smile before he pulled back. "You were right. I'm-"  
  
"Let's drop it Alec, it doesn't matter now. So long as you're okay, and you're here with me." Alec nodded, leaning up to kiss Magnus once more. "I am, I'm fine. I love you Magnus."  
  
Magnus closed his eyes, resting his forehead down against Alec's own. "I love you too Alec, so much."


	13. The Accords Hall

Magnus stared out across the numerous faces of Downworlders merging together with Shadowhunters. It was a long awaited sight, each person exchanging names and forming partnerships. But Magnus couldn't find any sense of appeal at that moment, Alec was eighteen; meaning he'd be fighting. He would have to choose a partner, and no matter how selfish he felt for thinking it, Magnus couldn't help but be upset that Alec hadn't chosen himself yet. He furled and unfurled his fingers nervously, feeling a chill sweep down his spine, despite the heavy jacket he wore. Alec  _couldn't_  choose Magnus here, his parents would see and might know; even though Magnus highly doubted that, he had to accept the fact that Alec was a paranoid person. And even more so, still battling affections for his _parabatai._  The thought made Magnus's stomach churn painfully, and briefly he closed his eyes.  
  
Alec was probably off with a different Downworlder, keeping as far a distance from Magnus as possible. It would only be natural, Alec tended to not want anything to do with Magnus whenever anyone else was around. ' _Especially Jace.'_  Magnus' mind seethed furiously. Magnus swept aside his petty jealousies, that wouldn't bring Alec over here, and it wouldn't change the fact that Magnus would just have to accept a partnership with another Shadowhunter. Now, in the midst of a heavy battle, wasn't the time for Magnus Bane to be picky.   
  
Still, his heart fluttered anytime he caught the sight of black hair, only to sink at the realization that it wasn't Alec. His footsteps became heavier as he trudged through the crowd, politely declining random Shadowhunters at their offers for partnership. He had his heart set on Alec, and all of him knew he'd rather go into battle alone than with somebody other than Alec. He felt selfish and picky for thinking all of this, his mind battling for either a stubborn nature or giving in and accepting another person. Just as he was about to turn around and seek out another Shadowhunter, luck crept in. Alec stumbled over to Magnus, azure eyes staring towards him with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. It made Magnus have to halt to catch his breath.  
  
Magnus didn't know what to do, and it seemed like neither did Alec. They simply stared at each other across the distance, his cerulean eyes wide and calculating. Then, he strode over, confidently, back straight and head up, like whatever plan he'd been formulating had finally come to full view. It felt like an eternity, and Magnus couldn't force his legs to approach Alec as well. After what felt like hours, which in reality was only mere seconds, Magnus was standing before Alec, both watching the other with uncertainty. "I want to be your partner."   
  
Alec blurted out the words, being only how he knew to be: straightforward- all the while Magnus stood, overcome by selfish glee. Due to Magnus' long pause, Alec's face darkened a deep scarlet, fingers nervously tugging against the fabric of his Shadowhunter gear. He  _had_  been so certain, though now he's second guessing if Magnus has a partner already. "I-I-I mean, that's  _only_  if you don't already have one; I-I know I'm not the first choice, a-and you're a High Warlock and whatnot."   
  
Magnus could only think of one way to stop him from rambling like this; a kiss- but to kiss Alec before all his Shadowhunter peers and his family  _and_  Jace was  _asking_  for heartbreak. So instead he settled on a simple gesture, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder gently, he lowers his head to catch Alec's gaze again. "It's alright Alexander, I don't have a partner. And yes, I'd like to be yours very much."   
  
Alec seemingly melted at Magnus's touch, and felt himself yearning to slip against Magnus and just kiss him, but the thought filled Alec with too much fear, and he wasn't marked with the fearless rune, and he wouldn't be able to suppress that fear with mind techniques. Swallowing heavily, he nods and motions for Magnus to pull up his sleeve. Hesitantly, Magnus lowered the hand from Alec's shoulder, slowly tugging up the sleeve. Presenting Alec with his wrist he nods, he wasn't for certain on why he was afraid in that moment, maybe because Alec was entrusting his life to Magnus by this and expecting Magnus to do the same, or maybe it was just the fact that  _anytime_ Alec touched Magnus's bare skin he lost his breath. A final thought surfaced into his mind as Alec bent over his arm to mark his wrist, ' _This could be the last time we're together alone'._  
  
Magnus stared intently at Alec, feeling like there wasn't anyone else in the entire hall even though they were surrounded by bodies. His green speckled cat eyes narrowed fondly as Alec shakily drew on the rune, just as nervous as Magnus himself was, but Alec was more keen to show it. He never knew how to hide any emotions, he only knew how to be blunt. His stele traced over Magnus's skin with a slight burn that Magnus flinched away from at first. Alec glanced up warily, eyes shining with worry. "It burns slightly, I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you."   
  
Magnus couldn't find his voice, so instead he only nodded, closing his hand into a fist as Alec began to draw again. The burning sensation subdued moments after Alec began, mainly because Magnus wasn't focused on the rune or the pain it brought. He was focused on everything Alec was doing; his trembling hand wavy from focus, his dark ebony hair that Magnus so loves to touch falling gently before Alec's azure stare, the way he chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation as if he feared Magnus would die if he messed up, and the way he had unconsciously angled his body as physically close to Magnus as he possibly could. Magnus noted every small detail, and it only made his heart flop in his chest more.   
  
Then Alec moved away, his eyes retracing the winding mark. Lifting the stele to his own wrist, he shakily presses down, his whole arm shivering. Magnus wanted to reach out and still him, but the whole of the Shadowhunters were here, he'd be seen by everyone being touched affectionately by a male Warlock, only seconds later Magnus decided he didn't care. Placing his hand gently on Alec's elbow, he pulls him closer and softly holds his arm steady. "Easy Alexander. You don't want to mess up."   
  
Alec blushed darker and hid it by lowering his head and allowing his hair to rain over. The rune was done quicker on Alec's arm, and he stared down with a mixture of wonder and awe before looking back up to Magnus, which only seemed to heighten that look of wonder and awe. Magnus didn't know what to say now, he was breathless and certain that all he  _wanted_  was to kiss him, but a dry joke might run farther.   
  
Suddenly Magnus's mind was silenced effectively by a deep kiss, Alec's lips forcefully pressing against his and his arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer so he no longer had to stand on the tips of his toes. Magnus stood for awhile, non-responding to what was happening, his eyes were wide and he was well aware of all the people staring at the two in shock and outrage. Alec kissed Magnus harder, his lips begging him to kiss back, a blush dusting his cheeks at the fear of Magnus rejecting  _him_ in front of everyone, that would just make this moment even worse. Magnus took the hint and allowed his eyes to close, his heartbeat rapidly rising as he braced his hands on Alec's hips, his own lips responding to Alec's desperate kiss. This kiss spoke a million words, it proved to Magnus that Alec  _wasn't_  conflicted, and wasn't confused. He was perfectly secure with Magnus, he was fine proving that point as well.   
  
Alec pulled back, face flushed and breathless. "Everyone's staring." He whispered, as if finally acknowledging the fact of what he'd just done. Magnus slipped his hands up Alec's back, pressing him closer against his body. "Let them." He whispered back before leaning in to steal another heartfelt kiss.  
  
A/n: **_This is strictly taken from the book itself, it's just my own take on how it might've felt from a different P.O.V than Simon and Maia's._**


End file.
